La Chair et le Sang
by La Lune au Loup
Summary: CHAPITRE 9 POSTE - Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque la voix du vieux guerrier l'arrêta. " Tu aurais pu l'aimer ? " Son coeur manqua un battement et elle inspira profondément avant de répondre. " Je ne le saurai jamais. "
1. Prologue : Rencontre au clair de lune

_La Chair et le Sang._

_Prologue - Rencontre au clair de lune._

* * *

Tristan galopait seul dans la forêt. La nuit tombait, il devait faire vite. Les Saxons se rapprochaient. Il fallait prévenir Arthur. Le plus vite possible.

BOUM

Le cheval se cabra. Une silhouette avait surgi de derrière un arbre avant de s'effondrer devant l'animal, le stoppant en pleine course.

Tristan sortit son épée du fourreau et sauta au sol. Il s'approcha avec précaution. Le corps tressaillit encore quelques secondes, puis s'immobilisa, face contre terre. Le chevalier tâta le corps inerte de la pointe de son arme. Rien. Il le retourna sur le dos avec son pied. Un Saxon. Mort. Le bras droit agrippé au ventre d'où semblait s'échapper le sang qui imbibait ses vêtements.

De faibles éclats de voix résonnèrent dans le crépuscule. Tristan attacha sa monture à un arbre, prit son arc, puis remonta la piste sanglante que le Saxon avait laissée derrière lui. Plus il s'enfonçait dans la nuit, plus les voix étaient fortes, noyées dans une pluie de chocs métalliques. Les traces de sang menèrent Tristan jusqu'à une petite clairière.

Des hommes se battaient. Trois contre un. La pénombre empêchait l'éclaireur de distinguer leurs visages, mais leurs armes trahissaient leur nature. Trois Saxons contre ce qui semblait être un Breton.

Tristan s'adossa à un arbre et admira le spectacle. Le Breton était petit et plutôt malingre, mais il était rapide et d'une dextérité remarquable. Son épée à deux mains fendait l'air avec grâce, repoussant les lames ennemies et tranchant les chairs.

Tristan remarqua alors qu'un épais filet de sang s'échappait de sa jambe droite. La blessure ne semblait pas gêner le Breton, mais la flaque rouge sous ses pieds s'élargissait dangereusement. La jambe atteinte commença à trembler légèrement avant de céder d'un seul coup.

Déstabilisé, le Breton dut planter son épée dans le sol pour se maintenir debout. Un des Saxons en profita pour le frapper au bras gauche. Les deux autres s'apprêtaient à abattre leurs lourdes haches sur leur adversaire, quand l'un d'eux tomba dans la neige, une flèche plantée dans la poitrine.

Les autres s'écartèrent vivement, scrutant la forêt à la recherche de l'agresseur invisible. Tristan sortit à découvert et banda de nouveau son arc, prêt à décocher une seconde flèche, quand le Breton sauta sauvagement sur l'un des Saxonsdans un cri assourdissant.

L'éclaireur se contenta alors de tenir l'autre en respect pendant que le Breton taillait littéralement son ennemi en pièce dans une pluie de sang. Couvert de blessures, les chairs à vif, le Saxon s'écroula, et le Breton l'acheva d'un coup d'épée en plein cœur, le plantant au sol dans un grognement animal.

Haletant, il tomba à son tour sur les genoux, ses mains tremblantes agrippées à son épée dans une tentative désespérée de se relever. Tristan jeta un regard inquiet vers lui, et le dernier Saxon profita de ce court moment d'inattention pour fondre sur le Breton. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'abattre sa hache : une flèche lui avait traversé la gorge. Le Saxon s'affala lourdement sur le sol et Tristan planta son épée dans son torse.

Il se retourna alors vers le Breton et s'approcha de lui avec précaution. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de lui, quand le blessé se releva et fit volte-face, sa lourde épée à deux mains pointée sur l'éclaireur.

Les deux guerriers se dardèrent du regard en silence, et Tristan crut se perdre dans un océan aussi bleu et profond qu'une nuit d'été ...

Le regard du Breton se voila tout à coup, et il s'écroula sur la neige. Tristan rengaina son épée et s'agenouilla près de lui. Doucement, il écarta les longs cheveux blonds du visage ensanglanté du Breton, et étouffa un juron.

Le Breton était une Bretonne.


	2. Et Arthur devint roi : I : Réveil

**Les personnages, événements et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit dépravé.**

**Avertissement : ce chapitre ( comme ceux qui suivront ) aborde des sujets sensibles, tels que la mort, la torture ou le viol. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas ce qui suit. Sinon, c'est à vos risques et péril.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 1 - Réveil._

* * *

_" ... go deo... " _

_Sa voix douce résonne dans l'obscurité. Ses longs cheveux blonds dansent sous la brise._

_" ...àthas ar no chroi go deo..."_

_Son visage, son si joli visage, s'estompe dans la nuit ... Non ! Elle ne la perdrait pas ! Pas encore !_

" FAN LIOM !"

_Elle _ouvrit les yeux. Sa main s'était refermée sur la toile d'un chariot. Le visage, le si beau visage, avait disparu ... à jamais ...

Sa respiration était rapide, saccadée. Où était-_elle_ ? Qu'était-il arrivé ? _Elle _se força à reprendre son souffle, lentement, calmement. _Elle_ se souvenait être tombée sur un petit groupe de Saxons. Quatre grosses brutes armées de haches et d'épées. _Elle_ se souvenait les avoir combattu et en avoir blessé un mortellement. Le reste était flou.

_Elle_ se rappelait clairement en avoir vu un tomber, terrassé par une flèche. Mais après... De rapides flashs traversèrent son esprit : la douleur de sa jambe, son épée enfoncée dans le corps d'un homme, une flèche fendant l'air, un gémissement d'agonie ... et des yeux. Des yeux noirs et profonds...

" C'était quoi ce cri ? "

" Ca venait du chariot, je crois ... Galaad, vas voir ce que c'était ! " Des voix d'hommes.

" Laissez, j'y vais. " Une voix de femme. Des pas étouffés dans la neige.

_Elle_ ferma les yeux et attendit. Une présence surgit dans le chariot. Un froissement d'étoffe. Des mouvements légers, agiles. _Une femme._

La présence se rapprocha doucement ... de plus en plus près ... _Elle_ sentit alors de longs doigts fins sur son front , suivis d'un murmure :

" La fièvre est tombée. "

_Elle_ entrouvrit imperceptiblement les paupières. Une femme brune était agenouillée à ses côtés. Le dos tourné, elle semblait chercher quelque chose derrière elle. Elle se tourna légèrement et son profile apparut sous les boucles brunes. Un profile étrangement familier. _La Picte !_

_Elle_ se redressa et attrapa la femme brune à bras le corps, le bras droit enserrant sa gorge tandis que le gauche maintenait ses bras le long de ses flancs. Son bras blessé tremblait légèrement et _elle_ resserra son étreinte. La Picte eut le souffle coupé par la surprise, mais reprit vite son calme.

" Je ne te veux aucun mal ... "

" La ferme, Picte ! "

_Elle _scruta le chariot des yeux, à la recherche d'une arme quelconque .. Rien ...

" ... merde ... "

" Ecoute, je - "

" Tu parleras quand je te dirai de parler. "

Il fallait agir. Vite. Une nouvelle voix masculine retentit.

" Guenièvre ? Tout va bien ? "

_Ses _doigts se refermèrent autour du cou de la Picte qui comprit la menace silencieuse.

" Oui ... ça va ... "

_Elle _chuchota à son oreille :

" Qui est-ce ? "

" ... Lancelot ... "

" Lancelot ? "

" Un chevalier d'Arthur ... "

" Arthur ? Le semi-breton ? Celui du Mur ? "

" Oui ... lui et ses hommes nous ont délivré ... "

" Combien sont-ils ? "

Silence.

" Je te conseille de répondre, Picte ! "

" ... six ... sept en comptant Arthur ... "

" C'est tout ? "

" Il y a aussi le Romain, Marius, et ses hommes- "

" Eirigh ! Lève-toi ! "

La Picte obéit. Prenant appui sur elle, _elle_ réussit à se dresser à son tour, malgré la douleur aiguë dans sa jambe.

" Avance. "

" Ils sont trop nombreux ... "

" Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Picte ! "

Les deux femmes avancèrent difficilement jusqu'à l'arrière du chariot.

" Je te conseille de ne rien tenter. "

Relâchant lentement son étreinte autour de la taille de la Picte, _elle_ écarta avec précaution la toile qui recouvrait le chariot. C'était le matin. Un camp avait été dressé autour d'un feu. Un jeune homme brun était occupé à cuire de la viande, tandis que deux autres, dont l'un était blond, mangeaient, assis sur des couvertures. Un peu plus loin, deux hommes bruns discutaient à voix basse. Tous étaient armés.

" Tu n'as aucune chance ... "

" Silence ! "

L'un des hommes assis près du feu se leva. Il était grand. Sa moustache et sa barbe fines étaient aussi noires que ses cheveux courts et bouclés. Deux gardes d'épée dépassaient de ses épaules.

" Guenièvre ? "

La Picte voulut répondre, mais _elle_ lui fit signe de se taire. Il s'approcha du chariot. _C'est ça, approche ..._

" Guenièvre ? "

_Encore un peu ..._ Arrivé à quelques pas, il tendit la main pour soulever la toile. Tout se passa très vite.

_Elle_ poussa la Picte au fond du chariot de toutes ses forces et, tirant la lourde étoffe violemment, s'empara de l'une des épées que l'homme portait sur son dos et en pointa la lame sur son cou.

" LANCELOT ! "

Les deux hommes restés près du feu s'étaient précipités vers le chariot, la hache à la main.

" Reculez ou je lui tranche la gorge ! "

Ils s'immobilisèrent et échangèrent des regards hésitants. L'un des hommes qui se tenaient en retrait s'approcha alors lentement.

" Ce que vous faites est inutile. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal - "

" Je te conseille de t'arrêter toi aussi. "

_Elle _accentua la pression contre le cou du chevalier et quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent. L'homme s'arrêta. Le chevalier tourna la tête vers lui.

" Arthur ... "

_Elle _sourit.

" Alors c'est toi, Arthur ! "

" Oui, c'est moi. "

" Ta renommée a franchi le Mur, même si je doute que la moitié de ce qu'on dit sur toi soit vrai ... "

_Elle _l'étudia attentivement.

" Tu es moins grand que je croyais ... moins beau aussi ... "

_Elle _remarqua que le regard d'Arthur avait glissé légèrement : il fixait quelque chose derrière elle ...

" Ne fais rien de stupide, Picte, ou tu auras sa mort sur la conscience ... si tant est que tu en aies une ... "

_Elle_ ne s'était pas retournée et continuait à observer les chevaliers à ses pieds. Celui qu'elle tenait en respect avait les mâchoires contractées à l'extrême : il ne devait pas apprécier sa position d'otage involontaire. Ceux avec les haches n'avaient pas bougé et fixaient la lame qui menaçait leur compagnon. Seul Arthur la regardait face à face. Maître de lui, il tentait de la raisonner.

" Ecoutez, je comprends votre réaction. Vous n'avez à priori aucune raison de me faire confiance ... "

" En effet. "

" ... mais je vous donne ma parole que nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, demoiselle. "

Un rire sans joie résonna entre _ses_ dents.

" ... demoiselle ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on me parle avec tant de ... courtoisie. Malheureusement pour toi, la courtoisie ne te mènera nulle part, Arthur ! "

" Vous êtes seule contre nous tous. Que comptez-vous faire ? "

" Seule contre cinq hommes en armes ... j'ai vu pire, je t'assure ... "

_Une seconde ! Où est le cinquième ! _

_Elle_ scruta les alentours. L'homme qu'elle avait vu discuter avec Arthur avait disparu. _Elle_ reporta son attention sur lui. Il semblait sûr de lui ... trop ... Elle réprima la panique qui lui chatouillait les entrailles et parla le plus calmement possible.

" Jetez vos armes à terre ! "

Aucun d'eux ne bougea.

" Jetez vos arm - "

Une douleur atroce parcourut sa jambe blessée et _elle_ se sentit tomber lourdement au sol. _Elle_ se redressa sur ses genoux aussi rapidement qu'elle put et essuya la neige qui l'aveuglait. Un fin couteau était planté dans sa jambe, juste à côté de sa blessure. _Elle_ releva la tête et vit un homme s'avancer vers elle. Il était grand et large d'épaules. De longs cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage impassible et ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens ... des yeux noirs et profonds ...

_Elle_ se ressaisit et chercha l'épée qu'elle tenait encore quelques secondes auparavant, mais son propriétaire l'avait récupérée et la pointait à présent sur elle. Elle grogna de frustration.

" Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ! "

Un Romain vêtu richement avait surgi de derrière un chariot, escorté de plusieurs gardes en armure. _Elle_ sentit la rage l'envahir.

" Toi !"

_Elle_ arracha le couteau de sa chair sanglante et se précipita sur lui. Le Romain hurla :

" Tuez-la !"

L'un des gardes s'interposa. _Elle _voulut le frapper mais sa jambe la trahit une fois de plus et _elle_ s'effondra. Haletante, _elle _releva la tête au moment où un couteau, identique à celui qu'elle agrippait de toutes ses forces, se plantait dans l'épaule du garde qui gémit de douleur.

_Elle_ en profita pour se hisser sur ses jambes et fut aussitôt immobilisée par un bras puissant. _Elle_ se débattit, mais le grand brun la tenait étroitement contre lui.

" Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! Que je tue ce chien de mes mains ! "

Tremblant, le visage rouge, le Romain hurlait d'une voix hystérique :

" Tuez-la ! Tuez cettesorcière ! "

" Chien de chrétien ! Je t'arracherai le coeur et je donnerai ta carcasse puante en pâture aux fauves ! "

" Ca suffit ! "

Arthur s'était interposé.

" Commandant ! Je vous ordonne d'exécuter cette païenne ! "

" Je ne ferai rien avant d'avoir tiré cette affaire au clair ... "

" Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle est folle ! Qu'elle veut me tuer ! C'est votre devoir de me protéger ! Exécutez-la ! "

" Non ! "

Arthur se tourna vers _elle_. Tremblante de rage et de douleur, _elle_ dévorait le Romain du regard.

" Demoiselle ... "

_Elle_ se tourna vers lui.

" Pourquoi voulez-vous le tuer ? "

_Elle_ rit. Son rire sans joie résonna dans le silence de la forêt.

" Pourquoi je veux le tuer ! POURQUOI JE VEUX LE TUER ! "

De grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

" Demandez-lui pourquoi il a enfermé ma soeur ! Pourquoi il l'a torturée ! Pourquoi il l'a laissée mourir de faim au fond de ses geôles, oubliée de tous ! "

" C'était une sorcière hérétique ! "

" Elle avait seize ans ! Par tous les dieux ! SEIZE ANS ! "

_Elle_ s'effondra. Le grand brun resserra son étreinte pour la maintenir debout.

" Commandant ! "

" Aucun mal ne sera fait à cette jeune fille. Elle restera avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux."

Il se tourna vers le Romain. Une menace sourde transparut dans sa voix.

" Et je vous déconseille de tenter quoi que ce soit contre elle."

Le Romain grommela puis se retira, suivi de ses gardes.

_Elle _ferma les yeux. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. _Elle_ sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. _Elle_ rouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Arthur la regardait avec compassion.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous êtes en sécurité, demoiselle."

_Elle _sourit faiblement. Le souffle lui manquait et Arthur dut se pencher vers elle pour comprendre ce qu'elle marmonnait.

" ... c'est Mordred ... Mordred ... "

Ses forces l'abandonnèrent. La dernière chose dont Mordred eut conscience fut d'être soulevée par des bras puissants, et la chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien.

* * *

**Traduction des termes gaéliques employés :**

**" go deo " : " pour toujours / à jamais "**

**" àthas ar mo chroi go deo " : " la joie est dans mon coeur pour toujours "**

**" fàm liom " : " reste avec moi "**

**" éirigh " : " lève-toi " **

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Les termes gaéliques sont inspirés des paroles des chansons d'Enya. J'ai essayé d'être aussi fidèle que possible dans ma traduction.**

**Les phrases en italique traduisent les pensées du personnage ( en l'occurence Mordred ).**

**Pour fêter ma première fic plubliée, j'ai décidé de vous offrir ce premier chapitre de "La Chair et le Sang" le même jour que le prologue. **

**J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire et le personnage de Mordred. N'hésitez pas à envoyer une review pour me donner votre avis !**


	3. II : Elle chante les beaux jours

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Attention : cette fic aborde des sujets sensibles ( mort, torture, viol ). Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 2 - Elle chante les beaux jours ..._

* * *

" Il n'en est pas question ! "

Tristan se tourna vers le chariot qui tanguait dangereusement sur ses roues. Gauvain ricana.

" Elle a repris du poil de la bête on dirait ! "

La Bretonne s'était tenue tranquille après l'_incident_ de la veille. Elle était restée couchée dans le chariot toute la journée et la nuit qui avaient suivi, et avait accepté la nourriture et les soins en silence ...

" Laisse-moi passer, Picte ! "

... mais la trêve semblait rompue.

Galaad émit un grognement avant d'émerger de sa couverture. Il se dressa sur ses coudes en baillant.

" Vous croyez qu'elle va nous faire le coup tous les matins ? "

Bors ricana à son tour et lui tendit un verre de vin.

" Tiens ! Ca adoucira ton réveil ! "

Tristan posa son assiette et se leva. Il se dirigeait vers le chariot quand la toile qui le couvrait fut repoussée violemment. La Bretonne apparut et sauta à terre, sa jambe droite fléchissant exagérément sous la douleur. L'éclaireur s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils : elle ne portait qu'une couverture enroulée autour d'elle à la hâte. Il entendit Gauvain marmonner derrière lui.

" Ben ça alors ..."

Guenièvre apparut à son tour, chaudement vêtue. Elle descendit du chariot et agrippa la Bretonne par l'épaule.

" Mordred ...

" Lâche-moi ! "

La jeune femme blonde se dégagea de son emprise. La Picte soupira puis reprit d'une voix douce :

" Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, tu vas attraper la mort - "

" Je préfère mourir de froid que de mettre _ça_ ! "

D'un mouvement de tête, elle désigna le vêtement que tenait la brune, puis se dirigea droit sur le feu. Tristan l'entendit marmonner des mots incompréhensibles quand elle passa à côté de lui sans s'arrêter.

Arrivée près du foyer, elle s'assit sur la couverture que l'éclaireur avait quittée quelques instants plutôt. Elle ne prêta aucune attention aux regards inquisiteurs des chevaliers.

Pourtant, n'importe quelle femme aurait été gênée par ces quatre pairs d'yeux admirant la blondeur de ses cheveux longs ; détaillant les traits réguliers de son visage légèrement tacheté ; suivant la marque de brûlure courant de son oreille gauche à l'extrémité de son épaule ; dessinant chacune des cicatrices couvrant son corps fin mais musclé, ses épaules, le haut de son dos, ses bras, ses jambes ; décrivant ses formes généreuses sous l'étoffe rugueuse ... N'importe quelle femme ... mais pas elle.

Tristan détourna les yeux et observa ses compagnons; Galaad et Gauvain échangeaient des regards entendus, le premier rougissant légèrement tandis que l'autre, plus expérimenté, lui lançait des sourires taquins. Bors, quant à lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se leva, s'avança jusqu'à elle et lui tendit son verre galamment :

" Du vin ? "

Elle fixa ses yeux bleus dans les siens puis sourit.

" Avec grand plaisir ! "

Guenièvre se planta alors devant elle et lui arracha le verre des mains.

" Mordred, mets ça tout de suite. "

" Pas question ! Et rends-moi mon verre, j'ai soif ! "

" Pas avant que tu te sois habillée décemment. "

" Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait aux dieux pour - "

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? "

Arthur était arrivé, suivi de Lancelot qui préféra rester en retrait. Le commandant fronça les sourcils en voyant l'accoutrement de la Bretonne.

" Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dehors dans cette tenue ? "

" Elle refuse de s'habiller. "

La Bretonne se leva.

" Je refuse de mettre _ça_, nuance ! "

Arthur examina le vêtement que Guenièvre tenait dans ses mains. La Picte expliqua calmement :

" Ses vêtements sont couverts de sang et usés jusqu'à la trame. Fulcinia a gentiment accepté de lui céder l'une de ses robes, mais elle refuse de - "

" Je n'accepterai _rien _venant d'une _romaine_ ! "

Arthur jaugea la jeune femme blonde du regard.

" Je suppose qu'il est inutile d'insister pour que vous mettiez cette robe ... "

" En effet. "

Il réfléchit puis se tourna vers le plus jeune de ses chevaliers.

" Galaad, donne-lui des vêtements. "

" Pourquoi moi ? "

" Parce que tu es le plus frêle de nous tous ! " se moqua Gauvain.

La Bretonne dévisagea Galaad, puis Arthur.

" Vous ne refuserez pas le présent d'un guerrier Sarmate. "

Elle l'observa encore quelques instants puis sourit.

" Bien sûr que non. Je ne voudrais pas offenser l'un des nobles chevaliers d'Arthur ! "

" Bien. Alors la question est réglée. "

Elle prit les vêtements que Galaad lui tendait et lança un regard victorieux à Guenièvre avant de regagner le chariot. Tristan la regarda s'éloigner. Bors ricana.

" Cette Bretonne a la tête dure ! "

" Elle n'est pas bretonne ... "

Tous se tournèrent vers la Picte qui fixait le chariot, l'air songeur.

" Je l'ai entendue parler dans son sommeil. Une langue étrange ... je crois que c'est une Scot ... "

Arthur fixa le chariot à son tour, visiblement surpris.

" ... une Scot ... elle viendrait d'Irlande ... "

Galaad interrogea Guenièvre du regard.

" L'Irlande ? "

" C'est une île ... à l'ouest. De petits groupes s'installent parfois sur nos côtes... "

" J'ai entendu dire que vous autres, Pictes, aviez des méthodes pour le moins persuasives pour les décourager de s'installer. "

La voix de l'éclaireur trahissait son cynisme. Arthur se tourna vers lui.

" Tristan ... je voudrais te parler. "

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent et Tristan lança un dernier regard en direction du chariot.

* * *

Le convoi s'était arrêté en fin d'après-midi. Lorsque Tristan revint de sa mission de reconnaissance, le camp avait été dressé et chacun s'affairait selon son humeur ou ses besoins. 

Dagonet s'occupait du jeune Lucan ; Bors aiguisait son épée près du feu, à quelques pas du chariot dans lequel Guenièvre et Arthur semblaient en grande conversation ; et Lancelot contait fleurette à une jeune servante.

L'éclaireur s'occupa de sa monture puis s'approcha du feu. Bors l'accueillit chaleureusement.

" Alors, les Saxons vont bientôt nous tomber dessus ? "

" Pas ce soir. "

" Tant mieux ! Je vais pouvoir dormir sur mes deux oreilles ! "

" Où sont Gauvain et Galaad ? "

" A la chasse ! Ils ne devraient plus tarder ... la Scot aussi est en balade. J'ai proposé de l'accompagner, à cause de ses blessures et tout ça, mais elle m'a jeté un regard noir en disant qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ma pitié ... Comment Arthur a dit qu'elle s'appelait, déjà ? "

" Mordred. "

" Oui, Mordred, c'est ça. Drôle de nom ... drôle de fille d'ailleurs ! J'aimerais pas avoir affaire à elle sur un champ de bataille. Elle est du genre coriace et obstiné ! Elle se battait contre trois Saxons quand tu l'as trouvée, c'est ça ? "

" Quatre en comptant celui que j'ai trouvé mort. "

Bors émit un léger grognement, entre l'admiration et l'incrédulité.

" Ouais ... coriace et obstinée ... "

Tristan prit une gorgée de vin dans le verre de Bors puis se dirigea vers la forêt. Le vieux guerrier le regarda s'éloigner, les sourcils froncés.

" Où tu vas ? "

L'éclaireur lui répondit sans se retourner.

" Prendre l'air. "

Bors secoua la tête et sourit.

" Evite de te perdre ! J'ai pas envie de passer ma nuit à te chercher ! "

Tristan lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de disparaître entre les arbres.

* * *

L'air frais et le silence de la forêt lui faisaient plus de bien que n'importe quelle nourriture ou remède. C'était dans ces moments de solitude qu'il se sentait le plus en sécurité. Aucun ennemi à craindre. Aucun ami à protéger. Rien que lui et la forêt. 

Il ferma les yeux, savourant le sentiment de paix qui envahissait peu à peu chaque membre, chaque muscle de son corps ... Ses sens étaient plus éveillés que jamais et il entendit une source couler au loin.

Il se concentra pour la localiser - _tout droit _- et avança dans sa direction. Une paroi rocheuse apparut bientôt derrière les arbres, renvoyant l'écho affaibli d'une voix.

Tristan posa la main sur la garde de son épée et avança en silence. La voix se faisait de plus en plus claire à mesure qu'il approchait, et il distingua bientôt les paroles d'une chanson coulant au rythme de l'eau.

" ... amharc, mnà ag obair ... l's mall san oich... "

Arrivé à l'orée de la forêt, il s'arrêta et scruta l'aplomb rocheux : un filet d'eau, pas plus épais que ses cinq doigts réunis, se déversait dans un bassin naturel devant lequel se tenait une silhouette qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Assise sur le rebord du bassin, Mordred chantait doucement. Ses longs cheveux mouillés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules nues. Sa chemise gisait sur la roche froide et elle semblait éprouver des difficultés à bander sa poitrine.

Tristan s'adossa à un arbre, légèrement en retrait, et écouta la voix mélodieuse danser dans l'air du soir.

" ... ceolann siad ar laetha geal, a bhi ... bealach fada anonn's anall a choich... "

Le silence retomba. Tristan s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin quand la voix de la Scot résonna de nouveau.

" Sarmate ! "

Il hésita puis se dirigea vers elle. Le torse toujours nu, Mordred le regardait approcher. Il s'arrêta.

" Désolé. Je ne voulais pas - "

" Ton nom. "

Il étudia son visage avant de répondre.

" Tristan. "

" Eh bien, Tristan, puisque tu es là, tu vas pouvoir m'aider ! "

Elle lui fit signe d'approcher mais il ne bougea pas. Elle le dévisagea à son tour, puis s'expliqua.

" J'ai encore du mal à utiliser mon bras gauche, et je n'arrive pas à me bander la poitrine. "

Il resta immobile. Elle sourit.

" Je ne te volerai pas ton épée, promis ! "

Il se détendit imperceptiblement et se décida à avancer. Il s'assit près d'elle et lui prit le bandage des mains. Emprisonnant sa chevelure humide dans sa main droite, elle leva les bras pour lui faciliter la tâche.

Alors qu'il bandait la poitrine de la jeune femme, son regard s'attarda involontairement sue les cicatrices lézardant son dos. Quand il eut fini, elle se leva et commença à se rhabiller.

Tristan détourna les yeux. Le silence devenait pesant.

" Je ne savais pas que tu étais blessée à la poitrine. "

" Je ne le suis pas. C'est juste plus pratique et confortable comme ça. "

Il acquiesça distraitement, les yeux dans le vague.

" Je ne t'ai pas remercié pour l'autre soir. "

Ses yeux se posèrent sur elle. La chemise trop large de Galaad la faisait paraître encore plus petite et fine.

" C'est inutile ... "

" Tu m'as sauvé la vie. "

Cette simple constatation le rendit mal à l'aise. Elle plongea ses yeux si bleus dans les siens et lui tendit la main.

" Merci. "

Il se leva et prit la main qu'elle lui offrait. Sa peau était rugueuse sous ses doigts calleux. Elle lui sourit.

" A charge de revanche. "

* * *

**Traduction de la chanson en gaélique :**

**" amharc, mnà ag obair l's mall san oich, ceolann siad ar laetha geal, a bhi bealach fada anonn's anall a choich "**

**" regarde, les femmes qui travaillent****toute la journée et jusque tard dans la nuit, ****elles chantent les beaux jours qui furent, ****un long chemin à travers le temps pour toujours." **

**( chanson d'Enya )**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis.**

**Et un grand merci à Sereg pour sa review.**


	4. III : Jeux interdits

**Les événements, personnages et lieux que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Merci à Sereg et à Thaele Ellia pour leurs reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 3 - Jeux interdits._

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Mordred décida de regagner le campement.

La forêt était sombre et silencieuse, et la neige étouffait le bruit de ses pas … comme cette nuit où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux. Un coin de ciel se détachait entre la cime des arbres, noir et profond … comme ses yeux …

Elle sourit. Tristan n'avait pas semblé enchanté par sa promesse de lui rembourser sa dette de sang, et il était parti sans rien dire après lui avoir serré la main. _Tristan_ …

Un frisson parcourut son échine. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser la sensation de malaise qui l'envahissait et se remit en marche.

Un léger craquement la fit sursauter. Elle scruta la forêt et aperçut deux larges silhouettes avançant vers elle entre les arbres. Elle se dissimula derrière un tronc épais, ramassa une branche morte et attendit.

De très légers éclats de voix l'avertirent que les deux hommes venaient de la dépasser. Elle contourna l'arbre qui l'abritait, de sorte à se retrouver derrière eux, et elle s'apprêtait à frapper le plus petit des deux quand elle le reconnut.

" Ce n'est que toi ! "

Galaad sursauta et fit volte-face, prêt à dégainer, mais Mordred pointa son bâton acéré sur sa gorge et il s'immobilisa.

Le temps semblait s'être figé quand Gauvain éclata d'un rire sonore.

" C'est une sale manie que tu as là, jeune fille, de toujours menacer d'égorger les guerriers Sarmates que tu rencontres ! Un de ces jours, tu risques de te faire prendre à ton propre piège ! "

Elle sourit et lâcha son arme improvisée.

" On n'est jamais trop prudente … surtout avec une armée de Saxons aux fesses ! "

Gauvain acquiesça avant d'ajouter d'une voix suggestive :

" C'est vrai que ce serait dommage que tes jolies fesses tombent entre de mauvaises mains … "

" … et je suis sûre que tu pares en homme d'expérience ! "

Le chevalier sourit de toutes ses dents.

" Aucune femme ne s'est jamais plainte jusque là ! "

" Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré de vraie femme jusque là ! "

" Hum, hum ! "

Tous deux se retournèrent vers Galaad d'un même mouvement. Mal à l'aise, le jeune chevalier détourna les yeux et expliqua d'une voix hésitante :

" On devrait se dépêcher. Les autres doivent avoir faim … "

Il ramassa le gibier qu'il avait laissé tomber dans la neige et commença à avancer. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand Gauvain l'arrêta.

La main gauche posée sur l'épaule de son jeune camarade, le chevalier blond désigna de l'autre la direction du camp et adressa à Mordred un sourire engageant.

" Les dames d'abord ! "

La jeune Scot se mit en route en riant, et les deux chevaliers lui emboîtèrent le pas. Après quelques minutes d'un silence pesant, Mordred entendit Gauvain marmonner derrière elle.

" … ouais … ce serait vraiment dommage … "

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent au campement, ils trouvèrent Bors et Lancelot assis près du feu, partageant une bouteille de vin tout en aiguisant leurs armes.

En voyant arriver les chasseurs, Bors planta son épée dans la neige et sauta sur ses pieds en se frottant les mains.

" C'est pas trop tôt ! Je meurs de faim ! "

" Tu meurs toujours de faim ! "

Ignorant la remarque de Lancelot, Bors porta toute son attention au gibier que rapportaient ses camarades.

" Vous êtes partis longtemps ! J'espère que la chasse a été bonne ! "

" Assez pour contenter plus d'un homme affam ! "

Gauvain accompagna sa réponse d'un regard entendu en direction de Galaad qui rougit légèrement et détourna rapidement les yeux quand il rencontra le regard de Mordred.

Celle-ci les dévisagea à tour de rôle. _Ils n'ont quand même pas …_ Elle secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée saugrenue qui s'était formée dans son esprit et prit le verre de vin des mains de Lancelot qui jura entre ses dents.

" Si tu as soif, prends-toi un verre ! "

" Considère ça comme un remerciement pour ne pas avoir tranché ta jolie tête ! "

Lancelot se leva et toisa la Scot de son regard noir.

" Ne joue pas avec moi, petite fille … tu risques de le regretter … "

" Vraiment … "

Elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à l'effleurer et, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Où tu veux et quand tu veux, mon beau chevalier … "

Elle le dévisagea et sourit en voyant la rage brûler dangereusement dans ses pupilles sombres.

" Lancelot … "

Bors posa une main lourde sur l'épaule de son ami dont les mâchoires serrées semblaient sur le point de rompre.

" Tu devrais aller prévenir Arthur pour le repas … "

Le chevalier continuait à fixer la jeune fille blonde devant lui.

" Lancelot ! "

Il se détourna finalement et disparut derrière un chariot. Mordred le suivit du regard et soupira.

" Des promesses, toujours des promesses … "

Bors la regarda en secouant la tête.

" Toi, t'as le don de le mettre hors de lui … "

" Il faut vivre dangereusement ! "

Le vieux guerrier lui adressa un sourire amusé puis alla aider Galaad à s'occuper du gibier.

Mordred s'assit près du feu et vida le verre de Lancelot. Gauvain s'installa alors à côté d'elle et remplit leurs deux verres.

"Tu aimes jouer avec le feu ! "

" Je suis d'une nature joueuse … et ton ami Lancelot est un partenaire de choix. "

" Je connais des jeux tout aussi amusants … "

" Je n'en doute pas. Mais prends garde : mieux vaut connaître les règles avant de commencer la partie ! "

Gauvain éclata de rire et leva son verre.

" Trinquons ! Aux jeux interdits et aux rencontres au clair de lune ! "

Ils vidèrent leurs verres et le chevalier les remplit de nouveau. Mordred ricana.

" Tu comptes me soûler pour me mettre dans ton lit ? Ce n'est pas très … honorable pour un fier guerrier Sarmate ! "

" La fin justifie les moyens … surtout quand la fin est sialléchante ! "

" La flatterie ne te mènera nulle part, mon beau chevalier ! "

" Oh, mais ce n'est pas de la flatterie, j'ai pu en juger de mes yeux … j'ajouterai que la lumière de la lune fait ressortir la pureté de ton teint ! "

Mordred se figea. _C'est bien ce que je pensais …_

" Tes yeux devraient se méfier de ce qu'ils regardent … "

" Ils ne font qu'admirer ce qui s'offre à eux … "

" Tu as la langue trop bien pendue pour ton propre bien. Les femmes n'aiment pas qu'on les espionne pendant leur bain … je n'aime pas qu'on m'espionne pendant mon bain. "

Elle vida son verre et se leva.

" Je t'aime bien, Sarmate, je n'aimerais pas avoir à t'estropier. Alors un conseil : garde tes yeux dans tes poches si tu ne veux pas les perdre ! "

Elle laissa tomber son verre dans la neige et se dirigea vers les chariots sans se retourner. Elle sentit les yeux de Gauvain la suivre et l'entendit marmonner dans une langue inconnue.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, elle ralentit et soupira – _Ah ... les hommes …_ - avant de rire silencieusement. Maintenant au moins, elle comprenait pourquoi le plus jeune – _Galaad, je crois …_ - détournait les yeux et rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles à chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait.

_Je commençais à me poser des questions sur ses capacités intellectuelles…_

Des sanglots étouffés la tirèrent de ses pensées. Elle se dirigea vers la tente d'où les plaintes semblaient venir et la contourna en silence. Elle souleva doucement la toile épaisse et scruta la pénombre.

Une gigantesque silhouette noire était penchée sur un tas de couvertures desquelles émergeait une petite tête à la chevelure claire.

Mordred sentit son sang se figer. Des flashs traversèrent son esprit : de grandes mains glacées, des cris, des pleurs, une petite tête blonde sanglotant contre son épaule … _Non … non ! Plus jamais ça !_

Elle ramassa une pierre et la brandit au-dessus de sa tête en rugissant :

" Lâche-la ! Lâche Isolde ! Espèce de sale – "

" Chut ! Tu vas le réveiller. "

Elle s'immobilisa. Cette voix … ce n'était pas _la sienne_ … Elle était douce et chaude … _Pas comme la sienne …_

Elle dévisagea l'homme gigantesque assis à ses pieds : ses cheveux ras laissaient voir la peau de son crâne, son visage portait les marques de nombreux combats, et sa grosse main caressait affectueusement le front de l'enfant endormi devant lui.

Elle baissa lentement la main.

" Je … je suis désolée … je croyais … j'ai cru que … " - elle secoua la tête – " Sans importance. "

L'homme se tourna vers elle et ils s'observèrent en silence.

" Alors c'est toi, Mordred. "

Elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

" Lancelot m'a raconté votre petite rencontre de l'autre matin. Il était furieux de s'être laissé surprendre …" - il sourit – " Tu devrais surveiller tes arrières ! "

Elle lui rendit son sourire.

" Je surveille toujours mes arrières. "

L'homme reporta son attention sur l'enfant. Mordred s'assit près de lui.

" Moi, c'est Dagonet … "

" Je sais. J'ai entendu la Picte parler de toi et de l'enfant. "

Elle étudia le visage du garçon qui geignait dans son sommeil : ses mèches blondes collaient à son front en sueur. Elle les ramena doucement sur ses tempes et fronça les sourcils : l'enfant brûlait de fièvre.

" Il s'appelle Lucan … "

" Ca fait longtemps qu'il a de la fièvre ? "

Dagonet acquiesça tristement.

" Elle n'a pas baissé depuis qu'on l'a trouvé … si au moins il pouvait passer une nuit tranquille…"

Lucan sanglota faiblement et le chevalier essuya son front avec un linge humide pour le soulager.

"Il fait des cauchemars … toutes les nuits … il se réveille en pleurs … "

Son poing s'abattit lourdement sur le sol.

" Si je tenais un de ces prêtres … "

" Ils ne feront plus jamais de mal. A personne. "

Dagonet se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea. Mordred lut la question dans ses yeux et un sourire cruel déforma ses lèvres.

" J'ai rouvert le donjon et je les ai saigné comme les porcs qu'ils étaient … un par un … leur sang a baigné la tombe de leur victime … la tombe de ma sœur … "

Le chevalier ne dit rien. Il se contenta de ramener les couvertures sur le corps tremblant du garçon. Mordred le dévisagea de nouveau.

Ses traits étaient durs, marqués par des années de combats et de tueries. Une longue cicatrice serpentait le long de sa joue depuis son œil gauche.

Ce devait être un grand combattant. Un farouche guerrier. Et pourtant … son regard pâle irradiait d'une gentillesse, d'une compassion telles que la jeune Scot n'en avait jamais vues.

Elle se souvenait des histoires qu'elle avait entendues pendant ses longues années d'errance. Des histoires contant les aventures sanglantes d'Arthur et de ses fiers chevaliers Sarmates. Des histoires héroïques, pleines de chairs transpercées et de sang versé …

Elle sourit imperceptiblement. Non. Dagonet n'était pas un guerrier assoiffé de chair et de sang. Il n'était pas un héros implacable. Il était un homme. Brave et courageux sur les champs de bataille, mais un homme avant tout.

_Le genre d'homme que j'aurais aimé être …_

Mordred sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sut qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à cet homme assis à côté d'elle, cet homme qui veillait sur un enfant malade. Cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais pour lequel elle éprouvait déjà un respect et une affection sans borne.

Et tandis qu'elle observait le grand guerrier avec curiosité, elle remarqua son teint pâle et fatigué.

" Tu devrais manger quelque chose … "

" Je n'ai pas faim. "

" Gauvain et Galaad ont rapporté de belles prises … "

" Je préfère rester. "

Mordred soupira. Dagonet n'avait pas quitté l'enfant des yeux un seul instant. _Inutile d'insister ... _Elle se leva.

" Comme tu veux, mais moi je meurs de faim. "

Dagonet hocha la tête distraitement. Elle sourit.

"Peut-être que je te rapporterai quelque chose … si Bors n'a pas tout dévoré ! "

Le chevalier se tourna vers elle, étonné, puis sourit.

" Merci. "

* * *

Quand elle revint à la tente avec une assiette bien remplie et un verre de vin, Mordred trouva Dagonet endormi. Allongé près de lui, l'enfant semblait s'être calmé. Il respirait doucement sous les lourdes couvertures. 

La Scot en prit une et en couvrit le chevalier endormi.

"Codladh fada … codladh domhain … "

* * *

**Traduction des termes gaéliques :**

**« Codladh fada. Codladh domhain » : " Long sommeil. ****Profond sommeil "**

**Notes de l'auteur:**

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Ces derniers temps, ma muse arthurienne est plutôt en forme ... espérons que ça va durer !**

**Pour répondre à Sereg, je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme je vais envoyer mes chapitres. Ca dépendra de mon inspiration. Pour l'instant, j'ai déj les six premiers chapitres de prêts et le septième est en cours d'écriture.**

**Quand à l'origine du nom de Mordred, il s'agit de celui du fils incestueux d'Arthur d'après la légende ( mais je te rassure, Thaele Ellia, MA Mordred n'est pas la fille cachée d'Arthur ! ), conçu avec sa soeur Morgane, et cause de la chute du monde arthurien. Tout un programme !**

**Voilà, voilà !**

**J'attends vos réactions.**


	5. IV : Les prédateurs

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Avertissement : ce chapitre contient de la violence. Vous êtes prévenus.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 4 - Les prédateurs._

* * *

Le soleil venait de se lever et Tristan finissait de préparer son cheval. Le ciel était clair et sans nuage. Si le temps se maintenait, le convoi pourrait avancer plus vite que ces derniers jours ... 

" Dernier couché, premier levé, hein Tristan ! "

L'éclaireur se retourna. Bors s'étirait dans tous les sens en baillant bruyamment.

"J'vais finir par croire que tu ne dors jamais ! "

" Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne l'entend pas ronfler jusqu'à Rome qu'il ne dort pas, Bors ! "

Lancelot venait d'arriver, suivi de près par Arthur. Bors se tourna vers lui et s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand leur commandant prit la parole.

"Bors, Tristan, assurez-vous que tout le monde est prêt. Nous devons partir le plus vite possible avant que - "

" Venez vite ! Ils vont la tuer ! "

Tristan, qui s'était retourné vers sa monture pour finir de fixer la selle, fit volte-face. Hors d'haleine, Alecto luttait pour reprendre son souffle. Arthur s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Ce sont ... les gardes ... les gardes de mon père ... ils vont ... ils vont la tuer ... venez vite ... "

" Tuer qui ? "

" La fille ... blonde ... "

" La Scot ? "

Le jeune Romain se tourna vers Bors et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Arthur lança un bref regard à Lancelot avant de se tourner à nouveau vers son jeune protégé.

"Conduis-nous. "

Alecto rebroussa chemin à toutes jambes. Arthur, Lancelot, Bors et Tristan le suivirent à travers le campement. L'éclaireur entendit Lancelot marmonner entre ses dents.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait … "

Ils dépassèrent les dernières tentes et s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Une voix de femme résonna bientôt dans le silence.

"Arrêtez tout de suite ! Lâchez-la ! "

Arrivés dans une petite clairière enneigée, ils découvrirent un étrange spectacle.

Plaquée contre le sol, la Scot se débattait pour échapper au soldat romain qui tentait tant bien que mal de la maintenir sous lui. Un second soldat semblait vouloir lui prêter main forte, mais la mère d'Alecto le retenait de toutes ses forces en hurlant.

"Vous entendez ! Je vous ordonne de la lâcher ! "

Arthur parla aussi fort qu'il put pour couvrir les cris hystériques de la Romaine.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? "

Les gardes se tournèrent vers lui et Mordred en profita. Elle asséna un grand coup de genou dans l'entrejambe du Romain qui se renversa dans la neige avec un grognement de douleur.

La Scot se redressa alors rapidement et, immobilisant le torse et les bras du garde entre ses cuisses, elle commença à le rouer de coups. L'autre garde voulut intervenir, mais Lancelot avait dégainé l'une de ses épées et menaçait de l'embrocher au premier mouvement.

Arthur se tourna alors vers Mordred.

"Mordred ! "

Ignorant le commandant, la Scot continuait sa besogne. Son poing droit s'abattait lourdement sur la tête du Romain, tandis que sa main gauche agrippait l'armure de sa victime, maintenant en place son corps frêle qui vacillait avec la force de ses coups.

D'épais nuages de buée blanche s'échappaient de ses lèvres ensanglantées et de petites gouttes rouges giclaient sur son visage au rythme de son poing, recouvrant les taches de son de ses joues ...

"Tristan ! "

L'éclaireur reporta son attention sur Arthur qui lui désigna Mordred d'un mouvement de tête. Il soupira et se résigna à intervenir de mauvaise grâce.

Tristan sortit son épée du fourreau et la confia à Bors - _on n'est jamais trop prudent_ - avant de s'approcher doucement de Mordred. Arrivé derrière elle, il se pencha, l'agrippa par la taille de ses deux bras, et l'attira à lui de toutes ses forces.

La Scot ne parut pas surprise de se trouver à nouveau dans les bras de l'éclaireur, mais elle se mit à se débattre violemment.

"Lâche-moi, Sarmate ! Lâche-moi ! "

Jugeant qu'il était dangereux de la garder si près de sa proie, Tristan la porta avec difficultés jusqu'à son chef.

"Arthur ! Dis-lui de me lâcher ! "

" Seulement si tu te tiens tranquille. "

Mordred souffla bruyamment mais se calma. Tristan la reposa au sol, tout en la maintenant étroitement serrée contre lui. Arthur hocha la tête, satisfait.

"Bors, va voir dans quel état il est. "

Le vieux guerrier planta l'épée de Tristan dans le sol puis alla s'agenouiller près du soldat romain qui gisait, inanimé, dans la neige.

"Eh ben ! Elle y est pas allée de main morte ! Il a le nez cassé et sa mâchoire est en piteux état ! "

Lancelot rengaina son épée et se tourna vers Arthur.

" Je t'avais dit qu'elle était incontrôlable ! On n'aurait jamais dû la laisser sans surveill - "

" Ce n'est pas sa faute ! "

La mère d'Alecto s'était avancée.

"C'est Octavius, le garde, il ... il a fait des commentaires ... déplacés ... "

" Des commentaires ? Sur quoi ? "

" Sur ma soeur ... "

La voix de Mordred était sourde mais forte. Elle vibrait d'une rage difficilement contenue.

Arthur se tourna vers elle et la dévisagea avant de lancer un regard à Tristan qui relâcha immédiatement la Scot.

" Bors, ramène-le au campement et voit ce qu'on peut faire pour ses blessures. Quant à toi !" - Arthur se tourna vers le garde encore debout – " Mordred est sous ma protection. Tâchez de vous en souvenir, toi et ton maître. "

Le garde soutint un moment le regard du commandant, mais ne dit rien. Il aida Bors à relever son camarade et ils se mirent lentement en route, suivis d'Alecto et de sa mère.

Quand ils eurent quitté la clairière, Arthur reporta son attention sur Mordred. Il l'examina en silence puis se décida à parler.

"Si je te rends ton épée, est-ce que tu t'engages à n'attaquer personne, Romain ou non? "

La Scot planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux du commandant.

"Je m'engage à n'attaquer ni toi, ni tes hommes, ni les villageois ... ni la Picte. "

" Et les Romains ? "

Elle parut réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

"Qu'ils restent en dehors de mon chemin et tout se passera au mieux. "

" C'est entendu. "

" Tss. "

Lancelot avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et secouait la tête dans un geste évident de désapprobation.

La Scot tourna vers lui un regard amusé, cracha le sang qui s'était accumulé dans sa bouche blessée et partit sans se retourner.

"Pourquoi tu lui rends son épée ? "

" Je crois qu'on peut lui faire confiance - "

" Confiance ? Tu plaisantes ? C'est une gamine capricieuse ! Elle ne sait pas se contrôler, au premier mot de travers de la part des Romains, elle va leur sauter dessus ! "

" Je ne te savais pas si sensible au sort des Romains. "

Tristan avait déterré son épée et l'essuyait consciencieusement avec l'une de ses manches. Lancelot ne parut pas apprécier son commentaire.

"Je me fiche des Romains ! Mais je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma liberté à cause d'une petite fille sans cervelle ! "

" Elle n'est pas si écervelée que tu le penses. Elle se tiendra tranquille si elle a de quoi se défendre en cas de besoin. "

" C'est parce qu'elle aime tuer autant que toi que tu prends sa défense ? "

Tristan ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer son camarade en silence.

"C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Les prédateurs se reconnaissent entre eux ... "

" Lancelot, ça suffit ! "

Arthur s'était interposé entre ses chevaliers.

" Mordred est sous ma protection jusqu'au Mur. J'ai donné ma parole qu'il ne lui arriverait rien ! "

Lancelot ricana.

" Si le grand Lucius Artorius Castus a donné sa parole, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'une arme : personne n'osera la toucher ! "

" Tu sais comme moi que Marius n'est pas un homme de confiance. Il a déjà voulu la tuer ... sans compter ce qu'il a fait à sa soeur ... il serait trop content de pouvoir poursuivre son oeuvre. Et nous ne pouvons pas veiller sur Mordred à chaque instant, nous avons assez à faire avec les Saxons. Elle doit pouvoir se défendre seule. Et je suis sûr que si nous montrons de la bonne volonté, elle finira par se calmer. "

" Bien ! Parfait ! Donnez-lui son épée ! Donnez-lui toutes les épées que vous voudrez ! Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre quand on retrouvera les Romains égorgés dans leur sommeil ! "

Il lança un dernier regard rageur à Tristan puis s'enfonça dans la forêt d'un pas décidé. Arthur le regarda partir en soupirant.

"Il ne lui pardonnera jamais de l'avoir menacé avec sa propre épée ... "

" Il finira par se calmer lui aussi. "

Tristan rengaina son épée. Arthur soupira de nouveau.

" Ai-je pris la bonne décision ... "

L'éclaireur fronça les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son commandant douter de lui-même. Arthur se tourna vers lui et s'expliqua.

" Lancelot n'a pas complètement tort. Mordred est instable. Elle risque de s'enflammer à la première provocation ... "

" Je lui parlerai. "

" T'écoutera-t-elle seulement ? "

" Elle a une dette envers moi. Elle m'écoutera. "

Arthur hocha la tête.

" Je te la confie. "

* * *

Quand Tristan rentra de sa mission de reconnaissance vers midi, il trouva Mordred en lisière de forêt, occupée à polir son épée. Il l'observa un moment puis se dirigea droit sur elle. 

"Mordred. "

La Scot leva la tête et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

" Belle journée ! "

" Belle épée. "

" Merci ! "

" Ce serait dommage de la salir avec du sang romain. "

Le sourire de Mordred se figea.

"C'est Arthur qui t'envoie. "

Tristan hocha la tête et s'assit à côté d'elle.

" Il veut s'assurer qu'il n'a pas commis d'erreur en te rendant ton arme. "

" Il peut dormir tranquille, je ne toucherai pas à ses précieux Romains ..."

Elle cracha du sang et se remit au travail. L'éclaireur la regarda faire du coin de l'oeil, en silence.

La main gauche de la jeune fille tenait fermement la garde de la lourde épée à deux mains, pendant que la droite, enveloppée dans un morceau de tissu, parcourait la lame consciencieusement.

Tristan détourna les yeux.

"Bors m'a dit que le Romain ne s'était toujours pas réveillé. "

" Les Romains ont la tête dure. Il s'en remettra."

" Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte avec lui."

" Il n'y est pas allé de main morte avec ma soeur quand il l'a battue et violée. "

La voix de Mordred avait tremblé légèrement. Tristan se tourna vers elle.

" Ces Romains sont des chiens, et je serais plus que satisfait de voir leurs carcasses pourrir au soleil." - il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre –" Mais nous avons ordre de ramener Marius et sa famille jusqu'au Mur. Sains et saufs. C'est la dernière condition à notre liberté."

Mordred leva la tête vers lui et le dévisagea.

" Je ne toucherai pas à Marius, ni à sa famille. Tu as ma parole." - elle reporta son attention sur son épée –" Mais je ne promets rien pour le garde. "

Tristan sourit légèrement.

"Je ne pense pas que les hauts dignitaires romains fassent grand cas de la disparition d'un pauvre soldat anonyme. Il suffit d'être discrets. "

Mordred ne dit rien. Elle se leva et fit quelques pas dans la neige, sa main gauche agrippant la lourde épée.

Quand elle se retourna, un large sourire éclairait son visage.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Merci à Thaele Ellia et à Sereg pour leurs reviews. Elles m'encouragent vraiment.**

**La preuve : voici déjà un nouveau chapitre de posté.**

**Les choses deviennent sérieuses. Et le prochain chapitre sera encore plus éprouvant, avec une plongée dans le passé troublé de Mordred.**

**A suivre.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	6. V : Sa vengeance

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Avertissement : ce chapitre aborde des sujets très graves : torture, meurtre, viol. Si vous ne supportez ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas ce qui suit ( et je suis très sérieuse ). Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 5 - Sa vengeance._

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand Mordred et Tristan quittèrent la clairière. La forêt était froide et silencieuse. Mordred entendait Tristan respirer à côté d'elle. Une respiration profonde et calme. Pas comme la sienne. 

Elle se concentra pour contrôler son souffle et le calquer sur celui de l'éclaireur. Son coeur battait encore très vite mais, peu à peu, elle retrouvait son calme.

Si seulement ses oreilles pouvaient arrêter de bourdonner ...

Du sang coula de ses lèvres et elle l'essuya du revers de la main. Le sang était doux et chaud sur sa peau froide ...

Des flashs assaillirent son cerveau. Elle soupira. _Concentre-toi sur ta respiration ..._

Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'air frais parcourut son corps, détendant les muscles, dissipant la douleur.

Lentement, elle rouvrit les paupières. Tristan s'était arrêté à quelques pas d'elle et l'attendait. Elle lui sourit légèrement et ils se remirent en route.

Ils marchaient en silence. Tout avait été dit dans cette clairière et ils n'en parleraient plus. Jamais. Mordred le savait.

Elle était reconnaissante envers Tristan de l'avoir aidée à accomplir sa vengeance. Peu d'hommes l'auraient fait. Peu d'hommes auraient compris ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Elle réprima un sourire en pensant à la tête qu'aurait faite Arthur, ou même Lancelot s'ils avaient su, s'ils avaient vu ... puis le sourire disparut et un frisson la parcourut quand elle imagina la désapprobation dans les yeux si doux, si compatissants de Dagonet ...

Elle secoua la tête. Non. Dagonet ne saurait jamais. Personne ne saurait jamais. Cette nuit resterait prisonnière de sa mémoire ... de leurs mémoires.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Tristan et ses doutes disparurent. Lui seul savait. Lui seul comprenait. Elle l'avait lu dans ses yeux, dans l'ombre de sourire qui avait traversé son visage quand il avait doucement caressé sa joue ...

Mordred se mit à rire. Un rire léger et enjoué. Tristan se tourna vers elle et l'interrogea du regard. Elle rit de plus belle.

"Si ça continue comme ça, je n'aurais pas assez de toute ma vie pour te rembourser mes dettes ... "

Il sourit faiblement et reporta son attention sur les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore des premières tentes du campement.

"Je suis sûr que tu trouveras un moyen. "

Mordred ouvrit la bouche, prête à répondre, mais une voix connue l'interrompit.

"Mordred ! Je croyais qu'Arthur t'avait ordonné de rester à l'intérieur du campement ! "

" Il m'a demandé, pas ordonné ! "

" Ne joue pas sur les mots, petite fille ! "

" Je ne joue pas sur les mots et je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'Arthur ... et arrête de m'appeler petite fille ! "

" Je t'appellerai comme ça me chante, fillette ! "

" Lancelot, Lancelot, Lancelot ... moi qui te prenais pour un exemple de galanterie ! Me voilà bien déçue ! "

" Pauvre petite fille. Tu me fends le coeur ! "

Le sourire moqueur de Lancelot s'évanouit tout à coup, et Mordred le vit froncer les sourcils.

"Ta bouche ... "

" Quoi, ma bouche ! "

" Elle saigne ... "

La Scot passa rapidement la main sur ses lèvres et jeta un coup d'oeil au visage impassible de Tristan.

Lancelot les dévisagea à tour de rôle et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ? "

" Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, mon beau chevalier. "

" Je veux savoir ce que vous faisiez, seuls, dans la forêt, au milieu de la nuit ! "

" On s'entraînait. "

Lancelot posa un regard soupçonneux sur Tristan.

"Vous vous entraîniez ... en pleine nuit ... "

L'éclaireur soutint le regard de son camarade mais n'ajouta rien. Son refus évident de rendre des comptes semblait énerver Lancelot au lus haut point.

Mordred pouvait voir les tempes du chevalier battre de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite. Elle se décida à parler pour deux.

"Mes blessures m'ont clouée au lit ces derniers jours, et comme Arthur m'a gentiment rendu mon épée, j'ai demandé à Tristan de bien vouloir me servir de partenaire de jeu. "

Lancelot planta ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille.

" Et pourquoi lui ? "

Elle sourit.

"J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les grands bruns taciturnes ... pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? "

Tristan ricana faiblement. Lancelot explosa.

"Bien ! Gardez vos petits secrets si ça vous amuse ! C'est bien le dernier de mes soucis !" - il tourna les talons – " Tristan, Arthur te cherche ! "

Ignorant totalement la Scot, il partit sans se retourner. Mordred et Tristan échangèrent un dernier regard, puis l'éclaireur emboîta le pas de son ami.

Mordred le regarda s'éloigner en silence.

* * *

Quand elle arriva au chariot qu'elle occupait depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, Mordred eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver une Guenièvre passablement énervée. 

"Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ! "

Les poings sur les hanches, elle toisait la jeune Scot d'un air autoritaire. Mordred décida de l'ignorer et commença à se défaire de son arme et de sa lourde cape.

"Mordred ! Je t'ai posé une question ! "

Elle soupira. La Picte n'abandonnerait pas si facilement.

"C'est pas vrai ... vous vous êtes donnés le mot, Lancelot et toi ... "

" Où étais-tu passée ? "

" Ca ne te regarde pas, Picte ! Ni toi, ni Lancelot, ni même Arthur ! "

Guenièvre ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de la dévisager en silence. Mordred profita de ce répit pour grimper dans le chariot et préparer sa couche.

Elle étalait soigneusement une couverture sur le plancher du chariot quand la voix de la Picte résonna de nouveau derrière elle.

"Le garde qui t'a attaquée ... Octavius ... "

Guenièvre n'ajouta rien. Elle semblait attendre une réponse de la part de son interlocutrice. Mordred finit d'installer les couvertures lentement, puis se tourna vers elle.

"Eh bien quoi, Octavius ? "

" Il a disparu. "

La Picte scrutait le visage de la jeune fille, cherchant la moindre trace de réaction. La Scot descendit du chariot et la fixa dans les yeux.

"Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que cette nouvelle, aussi bonne qu'elle soit, a à voir avec moi. "

Guenièvre l'étudia encore quelques instants avant de répondre.

"Avoue que c'est étrange : il te provoque puis disparaît le soir même ... Il y a de quoi se poser des questions ... "

" Je suis d'accord. Il y a de quoi se poser des questions ... sur le sens d'orientation des Romains et sur leur bon sens en général ... "

" Tu sous-entends qu'il s'est perdu ? "

" Je ne sous-entends rien. Je dis seulement qu'on est en pleine forêt. Une forêt noire et profonde. Avec des Saxons dans tous les coins. Il a dû vouloir faire un tour et cet idiot se sera fait prendre ... "

" Je doute qu'il ait été assez bête pour quitter le campement en plaine nuit, seul ... "

" C'est que tu ne sais pas à quel point les Romains sont bêtes et arrogants ... "

" Je connais assez les Romains, et je ne doute ni de leur bêtise, ni de leur arrogance ... "

" Alors arrête de me harceler et réjouis-toi plutôt d'avoir un Romain de moins à supporter !"

" Je doute qu'Arthur voit les choses sous cet angle ... "

" Arthur peut bien penser ce qu'il veut ! Ca ne me concerne pas ! "

Mordred s'apprêtait à remonter dans le chariot quand Guenièvre lui agrippa le bras.

"Ma patience à des limites, Picte ! "

" Ta manche est tachée de sang. "

La Scot dégagea son bras d'un mouvement brusque et elles se firent face en silence.

" Mordred, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Ce qui s'est passé ... tu veux savoir ce qui s'est passé ! Je vais te dire CE QUI S'EST PASSE ! "

Sa voix grondait d'une rage trop longtemps contenue.

"Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que je n'ai rien pu faire quand Octavius et ses copains nous ont attaquées, ma soeur et moi, sous prétexte qu'on était des infidèles, des sorcières impies ! Imagine un peu : une fille de seize ans qui s'habille comme un homme et manie l'épée pendant que sa soeur concocte des potions et prophétise ! Quel bel exemple ça ferait de les torturer, de briser leur volonté, de les forcer à renoncer à leurs pratiques démoniaques !

Malheureusement pour eux, la tache s'est avérée plus difficile que prévue : on ne s'est pas laissées faire ! On a tenu bon ! Malgré tout ! Malgré la soif qui asséchait nos bouches, malgré la faim qui brûlait nos entrailles, malgré le fer qui lacérait nos chairs, malgré le sang qui nous aveuglait ! On a tenu bon ! "

Ses poings tremblaient et des larmes contenues brûlaient ses yeux rougis.

"Et quand les prêtres ont compris que ça ne servait à rien, que rien, jamais, ne nous ferait renier ce que nous étions, ils nous ont données en pâture à leurs soldats ... "

Elle s'approcha de Guenièvre jusqu'à la toucher, jusqu'à plonger dans le noir de ses pupilles.

"Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça fait ... de voir sa soeur, sa jumelle ... la chair de sa chair ... le sang de son sang ... le soleil de sa vie ... hurler à la mort sous les assauts d'un soldat ivre ! De l'entendre supplier qu'on l'achève ! De l'entendre maudire le jour qui l'a vue naître ! Est-ce que tu peux seulement l'imaginer ! "

Guenièvre ne dit rien, mais Mordred la sentit trembler contre elle. Elle s'écarta légèrement mais ses yeux restèrent plantés dans les siens.

"Quand j'ai repris connaissance, j'avais été laissée pour morte en pleine forêt. Ils avaient emmené ma soeur ... pour finir le travail ... Je les ai cherchés ... pendant des jours ... des semaines ... des mois ... presque deux ans ... et puis un jour, je les ai trouvés ... Octavius et les prêtres ... ils étaient entrés au service d'un riche Romain ... Marius ...

Alors je me suis cachée et j'ai attendu ... Ils étaient trop nombreux pour attaquer seule ... J'ai guetté pendant des semaines, et j'ai vu ... je les ai vus ramener toujours plus d'infidèles ... toujours plus d'innocents ... J'entendais leurs cris ... tes cris ... et à chaque fois c'était ma soeur que j'entendais crier ...

Et puis, ils sont arrivés : Arthur et ses vaillants chevaliers ! Tes sauveurs ! "

Elle ricana doucement.

" Et après eux, les Saxons ! Et quand enfin tout ne fut plus que cendres, je suis descendue dans les cachots et je l'ai trouvé ... le corps sans vie de ma soeur ... ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait : un tas de chair putride bouffée par les vers ... "

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

"Alors je l'ai lavée soigneusement, j'ai tressé ses boucles blondes et je l'ai enterrée ... Et puis je me suis occupée des prêtres. Je les ai égorgés au-dessus de la tombe encore fraîche de ma soeur. Un par un. Jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang. Mais il en manquait un. Celui qui avait souillé l'âme de ma soeur, celui qui avait pris son innocence. Octavius. Alors je me suis lancée sur vos traces. Et je l'ai trouvé. "

" Tu ... tu l'as ... "

La voix de la Picte tremblait. Mordred sourit faiblement.

"Sais-tu combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce que je lui ferais si je le retrouvais ? Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de trancher sa chair à vif. De briser chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses os. De lui arracher la langue et les yeux de mes propres mains. De couper son sexe et de l'enfoncer dans sa gorge agonisante ... "

" Mordred ... qu'est-ce que tu as fait ... "

Guenièvre la regardait de ses grands yeux horrifiés. Mordred ricana.

"Ce que j'ai fait ? Mais rien. "

" Rien ? Mais tu viens de dire - "

" Je viens de dire ce que je rêvais de lui faire. Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'avais touché. "

Guenièvre la fixa encore quelques instants en silence avant de se détourner.

"J'ai dit à Arthur que je le préviendrais de ton retour ... "

" S'il te demande où j'étais, dis-lui que je m'entraînais à l'épée avec Tristan. "

" ... Tristan ? "

" Il lui confirmera mes paroles. "

La Picte hocha la tête lentement puis partit sans se retourner.

Mordred grimpa dans le chariot et se glissa dans les couvertures, le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit, elle dormirait paisiblement. Cette nuit, aucun cauchemar ne viendrait troubler son repos. Elle avait accompli son devoir.

Sa vengeance.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Et voilà, comme promis, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Mordred, et plus précisément sur la raison de sa haine envers les Romains en général, et Octavius en particulier.**

**Ce chapitre est de loin le plus violent que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent ( j'espère ne pas t'avoir trop choquée, Thaele Ellia ). Mais cette époque était une époque violente, et Mordred ne serait pas ce qu'elle est, si elle n'avait pas vécu des événements traumatisants ( et être torturée et violée en même temps que sa soeur jumelle est un événement particulièrement traumatisant ).**

**Le prochain chapitre sera ( un peu ) moins violent. Vous y découvrirez le point de vue de Tristan sur les événements qui ont eu lieu dans la clairière entre Mordred et Octavius.**

**Encore merci à Thaele Ellia et à Sereg pour leurs reviews qui m'encouragent toujours autant, et bienvenue à une petite nouvelle : Kestrel - nuctaseandso ( j'espère que je n'ai pas fait de faute d'orthographe ).**

**J'attends avec impatience d'avoir vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre.**

**A bientôt.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	7. VI : Et si tuer était un art

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Avertissements : ce chapitre ( comme le précédent ) aborde des sujets graves ( torture, meurtre ) qui peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certain(e)s. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 6 - Et si tuer était un art ..._

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et Tristan chevauchait déjà depuis des heures. Il n'avait pas dormi cette nuit.

Arthur l'avait envoyé en mission de reconnaissance, pour surveiller l'avancée des Saxons, mais il n'avait encore détecté aucune trace d'eux. Apparemment, ils n'étaient pas aussi proches que le commandant l'avait craint.

L'éclaireur arrêta son cheval dans un endroit sûr et sauta à terre. Il ramassa de la neige et se la passa sur le visage pour se réveiller… comme il l'avait fait pour Mordred …

Tristan s'adossa à un arbre et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Des images des heures précédentes lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il revoyait la Scot attirer le garde romain, Octavius, dans la forêt. Assez loin pour ne pas risquer d'être dérangés ou surpris. Il les revoyait se tourner autour comme des fauves.

Lui. Epais et brun. Le nez cassé et la mâchoire tenue par un linge. L'air vil et presque grotesque dans sa lourde armure romaine.

Elle. Petite et légère. Ses cheveux blonds emprisonnés dans une longue tresse qui semblait briller sous les premiers rayons de la lune. Le corps agile et gracieux dans sa chemise trop grande.

Ils avaient parlé.

Lui. Proférant des insultes. Peignant de sa voix étouffée des scènes obscènes. Racontant le long calvaire de sa victime disparue.

Elle. Contenant difficilement la rage qui la consumait. Répliquant dans un mélange incohérent de latin et d'une langue que Tristan ne comprenait pas, cette même langue dans laquelle elle avait chanté cette autre nuit.

L'éclaireur s'était contenté d'observer. De s'assurer qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés et que le Romain ne tenterait pas de s'enfuir.

Il n'était pas intervenu. Il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était son combat à elle. Pas le sien. Ils le savaient tous les deux et elle ne lui avait pas demandé son aide.

Elle n'en avait pas eu besoin de toute façon.

Tristan avait pu admirer avec quelle agilité elle parait les coups du Romain, et avec quelle précision elle portait les siens.

Il avait apprécié à sa juste valeur le don évident de la jeune fille pour le combat. Un don surprenant pour une femme, et qu'il n'avait trouvé que rarement chez les hommes.

En tous cas, pas de manière aussi évidente et … artistique.

Tristan sourit. Oui. Artistique. C'était le mot.

Et si tuer était un art – comme l'éclaireur se plaisait à le penser – Mordred était certainement le meilleur artiste qu'il avait jamais eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Hommes et femmes confondus.

Oh, bien sûr, il avait rencontré de grands combattants, et ses camarades Sarmates étaient de loin les meilleurs guerriers de tout l'Empire.

Mais il doutait qu'aucun d'eux puisse jamais atteindre une telle perfection, une telle … intimité avec la mort.

Bors aimait la bagarre et en provoquait beaucoup. Et Gauvain n'était pas en reste quand il s'agissait de foncer tête baissée dans la mêlée.

Lancelot, lui, avait une conception plus esthétique du combat. Il maniait toujours ses épées avec élégance. Il voulait prouver au monde qu'il était le meilleur. Dans tous les domaines.

Dagonet ne s'embarrassait pas de style. Il tuait par obligation. Pour défendre ses frères d'arme.

Quant à Galaad, il se battait par devoir. Parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Et en cela, il ressemblait beaucoup à Arthur.

Arthur. Leur commandant. Leur chef de guerre. Il était peut-être celui qui appréciait le moins les batailles. Il considérait le fait de se battre comme un moyen pour atteindre un idéal.

Tristan ricana. Souvent, il s'était demandé quel idéal Arthur pouvait bien voir par delà les champs de bataille encore fumants, quand l'air empeste la chair morte et que la terre ruisselle de sang.

Tristan, lui, avait vu tout sentiment d'idéal le quitter au fur et à mesure des batailles et des morts.

Il avait appris à aimer tuer. Pas pour ce que tuer tel ou tel ennemi pourrait apporter au monde, non. Tuer pour le simple plaisir de tuer.

Il aimait sentir la lame de son épée trancher une chair étrangère. Il aimait voir le sang couler le long des flèches qu'il décochait.

Il aimait jusqu'au bruit sourd, presque imperceptible, de ses couteaux s'enfonçant dans un corps ennemi.

Galaad lui avait souvent reproché son goût du sang. Mais ses reproches s'étaient toujours heurtés au cynisme de l'éclaireur. Si le jeune blanc-bec voulait se persuader qu'il pourrait oublier les cadavres laissés derrière lui et vivre paisiblement, sans remords, c'était son problème.

Tristan, lui, avait accepté son destin. Il l'avait embrassé. Il vivait et mourrait sur les champs de bataille. Dans la chair et le sang.

Cette conviction était la flamme qui l'animait. Et c'était cette même flamme qu'il avait vue dans les yeux de Mordred cette nuit-là.

Quand elle avait transpercé le Romain en pleine poitrine. Quand elle avait roué de coups le corps encore tremblant de son ennemi. Quand elle lui avait arraché la langue et les yeux. Quand elle avait tranché le sexe encore frétillant de sa proie et l'avait enfoncé dans sa gorge en riant, étouffant un dernier cri d'agonie.

_Les prédateurs se reconnaissent entre eux … _

Les mots de Lancelot résonnèrent dans sa tête. Oui. Il avait raison. Tristan avait reconnu Mordred.

Il avait reconnu en elle la même flamme qu'il portait au fond de lui. Il avait reconnu en elle une sœur. Sa sœur de chair et de sang.

Et quand elle s'était enfin immobilisée, assise sur le torse inerte de ce qui avait été un Romain, un homme ; quand il l'avait vue haletante, perdue dans l'extase de son art, il avait su ce qu'il devait faire.

Lentement, il l'avait assise dans la neige et avait traîné le cadavre du Romain plus loin dans la forêt. Il l'avait caché de sorte que personne, jamais, ne puisse le retrouver.

Il avait méticuleusement effacé la moindre trace de son passage et, une fois revenu dans la clairière qui avait abrité le combat, il avait recouvert les flaques de sang avec de la neige vierge.

Alors, il s'était agenouillé près de Mordred, s'était assuré qu'aucune de ses blessures ne s'était rouverte, puis, doucement, il avait nettoyé son visage ensanglanté avec cette même neige immaculée.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était laissée faire. Sans rien dire.

Ils étaient restés un long moment dans le silence de la nuit, assis dans la neige, Tristan prenant grand soin d'effacer la moindre trace de sang impure du visage de Mordred. De ses cheveux. De son cou. De ses mains.

Une fois sa tâche achevée, il avait passé sa main refroidie par la neige sur la joue de la jeune fille.

Elle avait ouvert les paupières et avait levé la tête vers lui, posant sur son visage son regard encore vague.

Puis, peu à peu, ses yeux si bleus s'étaient animés et il avait su qu'elle le voyait enfin. Elle avait cligné plusieurs fois des paupières avant de sourire.

Et un vague sourire avait effleuré les lèvres de l'éclaireur en réponse, tandis qu'il l'aidait à se relever et qu'il recouvrait son corps frêle et tremblant de sa lourde cape …

THUNK

Tristan cligna des yeux. Il reconnut tout de suite le bruit sourd qui avait percé le silence de la forêt. Le bruit d'une flèche qui atteint son but.

Il prit son arc, laissa son cheval à couvert, et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit.

Dissimulé derrière un arbre, il vit une grosse brute blonde et barbue, recouverte de fourrure – un Saxon de toute évidence – debout au milieu d'une étroite clairière, face à un arbre dont le tronc avait été recouvert d'une armure romaine.

Le Saxon tenait dans ses mains une grosse arbalète. Il en tendit la corde, visa, et décocha une flèche qui transperça l'armure et se planta profondément dans l'arbre.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de Tristan, et l'éclaireur décida d'en profiter.

Il banda son arc et une première flèche atteignit le Saxon en pleine gorge, l'empêchant de crier tandis qu'une seconde flèche lui transperçait la poitrine.

Tristan s'approcha alors avec précaution et ramassa l'arbalète qu'il examina avec attention.

_Ca intéressera sûrement Arthur …_

Des éclats de voix l'arrachèrent à son étude. Apparemment, le Saxon n'était pas seul.

Tristan accrocha l'arbalète sur son épaule puis dégaina et se prépara à tuer.

* * *

Quand Tristan arriva au campement au galop, il fut accueilli par la voix enjouée de Bors.

" Combien en as-tu tué ? "

" Quatre. "

" Pas mal pour commencer la journée ! "

L'éclaireur sourit imperceptiblement au commentaire de son ami avant de jeter l'arbalète aux pieds d'Arthur.

"Ca transperce les armures. "

Le regard du commandant trahissait ses inquiétudes.

"Ils sont loin ? "

" Ils seront là avant la nuit. "

Arthur jeta un regard à Lancelot avant de répliquer.

"Que tout le monde se prépare à partir ! Tristan, tu passes devant. "

L'éclaireur acquiesça et s'apprêtait à obéir, quand il remarqua la scène étrange devant lui.

Le corps sans vie de Marius gisait dans la neige, une flèche plantée en plein cœur. Dagonet et Mordred, l'épée à la main, surveillaient étroitement les gardes romains, étonnamment désarmés.

Et chose encore plus curieuse, Guenièvre regagnait son chariot, un arc à la main.

Mordred parut remarquer le regard interrogateur de Tristan et s'approcha de lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés pendant mon absence. "

" Dis ça au Romain ! Je crains qu'il n'ai pas la même conception du mot « s'amuser » que nous ! "

" Je ne pense pas que les problèmes de définition l'intéressent beaucoup dans son état. "

La Scot ricana.

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Je te raconterai peut-être, si tu es sage ! "

Elle rengaina son épée et se dirigea vers les chariots.

Tristan la suivit des yeux et se mit en route.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

**Je ne remercierai jamais assez celles qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews ( soyez bénies jusqu'à la fin des temps ! ).**

**Thaele Ellia : heureuse que tu n'es pas été choquée. Et rassure-toi : je suis au moins aussi fleur bleue que toi, et les choses vont évoluer entre Tristan et Mordred ... petit à petit ( et plus vraisemblablement à partir de la deuxième partie de ma fic, qui prendra place après la fin du film ).**

**Sereg : merci pour ta fidélité. Et comme tu as pu le voir, ta question trouve une réponse dans ce chapitre ( et oui, Mordred est vraiment une très, très vilaine fille ).**

**Kestrel : désolée d'écourter ton nom, mais il est vraiment trop compliqué pour mon petit cerveau. J'espère que tu continueras à lire mon humble fic et à me donner ton avis.**

**Et un grand merci à Ultimate-Darcy, mon irremplaçable bêta-reader.**

**Biz et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	8. VII : La terre de nos ancêtres

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des marionnettes pour mon cerveau dépravé.**

**Ce chapitre est moins violent que les précédents ( un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes ! ).**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 7_ _- La terre de nos ancêtres._

* * *

Le convoi fit route toute la matinée sans faire halte. Les Saxons étaient trop proches. 

Arthur et les chevaliers Sarmates chevauchaient en tête, suivant la piste tracée par leur éclaireur. A leur suite venaient le luxueux chariot de la Romaine et de son fils, et celui, beaucoup moins confortable des" survivants ".

C'était ainsi que la Picte avait surnommé le chariot qu'elle partageait avec Mordred.

_Les " survivants" ..._ Assise à l'arrière du chariot, la Scot sourit faiblement. Oui. "Survivante" était certainement le mot le plus juste pour la désigner.

Elle avait vu des centaines d'hommes mourir, dont beaucoup avaient été ses victimes. Elle avait senti la Mort l'effleurer de ses ailes noires, et son sang s'était glacé plus d'une fois en entendant son cri strident. Sa chair avait vibré à son appel, mais toujours elle s'était détournée ... et avait survécu. Toujours.

Elle avait appris à supporter la douleur et les privations et à profiter des rares plaisirs que lui apportait sa jeune vie. Et de tous ces plaisirs, tuer était son préféré.

C'était le plus simple. Le plus pur. Le plus parfait.

L'odeur de la chair. Le goût du sang. Rien ne surpassait ces choses si évidentes et pourtant si précieuses.

Elle avait connu des hommes et expérimenté les plaisirs d'une chair pleine de vie. Mais aucun homme n'avait jamais réveillé en elle le feu qui la consumait chaque fois que son épée pénétrait une chair vibrante. Chaque fois qu'un sang chaud caressait sa peau.

Tuer la transportait par delà les flots de sang, à travers des océans blancs et noirs, jusqu'à embraser la vie qui bouillonnait en elle ...

"... non ... non ... "

Mordred posa les yeux sur la petite tête blonde posée sur ses genoux. Les mouvements cahoteux du chariot avaient bercé Lucan, mais les cauchemars le poursuivaient jusqu'en plein jour.

La Scot pouvait facilement les imaginer. C'étaient les mêmes images de tortures et de souffrances qui avaient hanté ses nuits, des années durant.

Elle caressa doucement la tête de l'enfant.

" Sh ... Sh ... Tout va bien ... "

" ... mmm ... mm ... "

Il se détendit imperceptiblement. Mordred appuya sa tête contre le chariot et soupira.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils voyageaient dans un silence tout relatif.

Arthur et ses chevaliers étaient muets. Ils guettaient le moindre bruit comme des chiens aux abois. Même la Picte avait renoncé à ses bavardages inutiles et s'était sagement installée à l'avant du chariot.

A l'arrière du convoi, en revanche, les discussions allaient bon train. Les nouvelles rapportées par Tristan le matin même avaient alarmé les villageois.

Ils s'étaient précipités à la suite des chevaliers sans poser de questions, mais n'avaient pas cessé un seul instant de murmurer entre eux. Certains passaient même d'un groupe à l'autre pour donner ou entendre un avis sur la situation.

Mordred bouillonnait intérieurement. Elle aurait préféré affronter une horde de Saxons plutôt que d'avoir à supporter ce bourdonnement incessant.

Elle ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Le murmure des villageois s'insinua dans sa tête jusqu'à résonner dans tout son corps.

Elle rouvrit les yeux en soupirant et se résigna à contempler le paysage.

Les fines branches qui constituaient les parois du chariot avaient été assemblées à la hâte et laissaient apparaître de larges pans de forêt.

Les larges troncs noirs défilaient devant ses yeux, se confondant parfois aux fines branches du chariot, donnant au paysage un rythme haché mais régulier qui berçait l'esprit engourdi de Mordred.

Des formes étranges commençaient à se apparaître, peu à peu. La neige qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt dessina bientôt une silhouette allongée dont les extrémités semblaient serpenter doucement. L'animal merveilleux déploya alors ses ailes nues, mais ne put prendre son envol.

Une gigantesque silhouette sombre, identique à elle, la maintenait au sol.

Les deux créatures entamèrent une lutte sans merci, ravageant la forêt de leurs flammes rougeoyantes ...

Mordred sursauta. Un brusque choc avait ébranlé le chariot.

La Scot lança des regards autour d'elle. Rien. Elle secoua la tête. _Sûrement une pierre ou une branche morte ..._

Lucan remua contre elle. Il entrouvrit légèrement les paupières. Mordred lui sourit.

"Tout va bien, Lucan. Tu peux te rendormir. "

" ... maman ... "

Le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Mordred le fixait sans bouger. Son corps entier s'était figé. Elle ferma les yeux. Les murmures des villageois se perdirent dans l'écho assourdissant des battements de son propre coeur.

Elle inspira profondément et ses lèvres formèrent un mot qui s'échappa dans un souffle.

_Maman ..._

Elle se concentra et ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'effort. Mais aucun visage n'apparut. Les traits autrefois tant chéris de sa mère étaient perdus. Engloutis sous une mer de sang et de larmes.

Sa voix seule subsistait. Douce et mélancolique lorsqu'elle chantait le pays aimé et perdu.

Mordred sentit son écho résonner dans sa tête et sa gorge, ramenant dans sa bouche les paroles lointaines.

"Froid comme les vents du nord

Un matin d'hiver,

Froid est l'appel qui retentit

Depuis ce rivage lointain.

L'hiver est venu trop tard,

Trop proche à mes côtés.

Comment puis-je chasser au loin

Toutes ces peurs si profondes ?

J'attendrai les signes à venir,

Je trouverai un chemin !

J'attendrai les temps à venir,

Je trouverai un chemin jusque chez moi !

Ma lumière sera la Lune,

Et mon chemin, l'Océan !

Mon guide, l'Etoile du Matin,

Alors que je ferai voile vers toi.

Qui peut réchauffer mon âme ?

Qui peut dissiper ma passion ?

Hors de ces rêves, un Navire.

Je ferai voile vers toi ... "

Mordred rouvrit les yeux, et un sourire triste passa sur ses lèvres.

" Jolie chanson. "

Elle tressaillit. Dagonet chevauchait juste derrière le chariot. Elle le fixa, les sourcils froncés. Comment ne l'avait-elle pas entendu arriver ?

Le chevalier interpréta mal sa réaction.

" Je suis venu voir comment allait Lucan. Je ne voulais pas te déranger. "

" Tu ne me déranges pas. "

Elle lui offrit un sourire franc qu'il lui rendit, puis posa les yeux sur les boucles blondes étalées sur ses genoux. Elle les caressa doucement.

" C'est une jolie chanson. "

" Merci. "

" Elle me rappelle mon pays ... "

Mordred l'observa du coin de l'oeil. Dagonet avait détourné la tête et ses yeux, perdus dans ses souvenirs, fixaient la forêt sans la voir.

" Où est-ce, ton pays ? "

Il sourit tristement.

" Par delà la Mer et les Gaules ... des espaces infinis de steppes et de vents ... une terre de liberté ... "

La Scot soupira.

" Je t'envie. "

Le Sarmate se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

" Aussi beau que soit mon pays, cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai quitté. Je ne le reverrai peut-être pas ... Il n'y a pas de raison de m'envier. "

" Mais tu l'as vu. Tu as foulé la terre de tes ancêtres. Tu as contemplé le ciel qui les a vu naître. Tu portes ton pays dans ta chair et dans ton sang ... "

" ... comme chacun de nous ... "

" Non ... Moi, je n'ai aucune terre, aucun pays à chanter. "

" Mais la chanson - "

" C'était celle de ma mère. "

Elle ferma les yeux.

" Je n'ai aucun chemin à retrouver. Aucun rivage lointain n'attend mon retour. Je suis née sur cette terre. Sur les côtes de ce pays étranger à mon sang. "

Ils restèrent sans rien dire un moment, puis la voix rassurante de Dagonet brisa le silence.

" Il te reste la terre de tes parents. "

Mordred ricana.

" La terre de ma mère n'existe plus. Elle n'est plus qu'un rêve, un murmure dans les berceuses qu'elle nous chantait ... Quant à mon père ... il est mort avant même ma naissance ... "

" Ta mère devait être une femme courageuse. Elever seule ses enfants – "

" Elle n'était pas seule … et de toute façon elle est morte avant que j'aie pu la connaître vraiment. C'est le frère de mon père qui nous a élevées, ma sœur et moi … si on peut appeler ça élever … "

Ses mâchoires se crispèrent et elle rouvrit les yeux. Dagonet la regardait, ses yeux pâles pleins de compassion et de gentillesse.

Mordred lui sourit faiblement.

" C'était il y a bien longtemps … dans une autre vie. "

Il acquiesça en silence.

* * *

Le soleil avait atteint son zénith lorsque le convoi s'immobilisa. 

Mordred se tourna vers la Picte.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Je ne sais pas … "

Guenièvre descendit du chariot et se dirigea vers la tête du cortège.

La Scot aurait voulu aller elle-même aux nouvelles, mais Lucan dormait toujours sur ses genoux. Elle s'impatienta : posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune garçon, elle le secoua doucement.

" Lucan … Lucan, réveille-toi ! "

L'enfant cligna des paupières plusieurs fois avant de se relever en se frottant les yeux.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe … "

" Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller voir. Toi, reste dans le chariot. "

Lucan hocha lentement sa tête ensommeillée. Satisfaite, Mordred sauta au sol et inspecta les alentours. Aucune trace d'une éventuelle attaque.

" Descendez des chariots et dispersez-vous ! "

Bors se dirigeait vers elle en criant. Elle alla à sa rencontre.

" Bors ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

" Ah, Mordred ! Tu tombes bien ! Tu vas m'aider à prévenir tout le monde- "

" Et si tu m'expliquais d'abord ? "

" On va traverser un lac gelé. "

" Un lac gelé ? "

Le vieux guerrier acquiesça. Mordred haussa un sourcil.

" Tristan dit que c'est le seul chemin. "

Elle ricana.

" Si c'est Tristan qui le dit ! "

Elle suivit Bors et tous deux s'assurèrent que les villageois avaient bien suivi les instructions d'Arthur.

Une fois les vérifications terminées, la Scot prit Lucan par le bras et ils marchèrent à côté du chariot, bientôt rejoints par Guenièvre.

La Picte fixait la surface du lac avec appréhension. Mordred ricana.

" On a peur d'abîmer sa jolie robe ? "

Guenièvre lui décocha un regard noir mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. L'écho des tambours Saxons résonna dans la forêt.

Tout le monde s'immobilisa.

La Scot jeta un coup d'œil vers le petit groupe qui s'était immobilisé au milieu du lac : Arthur et ses chevaliers semblaient avoir pris leur décision, et la Picte lui lança un rapide regard entendu avant d'aller les rejoindre.

_Si elle croit que je vais la laisser s'amuser toute seule …_

Elle prit son épée dans le chariot et se précipita à la suite de Guenièvre. Un jeune villageois s'adressait à Arthur :

" Mais vous êtes sept contre deux cents ! "

" Huit ! "

La Picte s'était avancée.

Mordred ouvrit la bouche pour s'ajouter au nombre des combattants, mais une lourde main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna et ses yeux d'un bleu intense rencontrèrent les yeux pâles de Dagonet.

" Je voudrais que tu prennes soin de Lucan. "

" Je peux me battre ! "

Il hocha lentement la tête.

" Je sais. Mais je n'ai confiance en personne d'autre. "

D'un mouvement de tête, il désigna la Romaine qui s'était rapprochée du jeune garçon.

Mordred serra les dents. Elle hésitait. Reportant son attention sur Dagonet, elle le dévisagea.

Le grand guerrier attendait patiemment sa réponse. Son visage était serein et confiant. La Scot sentit ses joues s'enflammer et baissa les yeux.

" D'accord. " - Elle releva la tête – " Mais tu me le revaudras ! "

Il sourit.

" Tout ce que tu veux – "

" Ton cheval. "

Dagonet tressaillit.

" Quoi ? "

" Je veux ton cheval en échange. "

Les yeux du chevalier s'arrondirent dangereusement. Il répéta d'une voix incrédule :

" Mon cheval ? "

" Oui, ton cheval. Une fois arrivés au Mur, bien sûr. Ce ne serait pas convenable pour un chevalier de finir le voyage à pieds ! "

Il la fixa quelques instants sans rien dire avant d'éclater de rire d'un seul coup.

" Vendu ! Mon cheval contre tes services ! Tope-là ! "

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Celle de Dagonet était gigantesque et recouvrait totalement la petite main de la jeune fille.

La Scot sentit une douce chaleur émaner des gros doigts rugueux du Sarmate et réchauffer lentement tout son corps …

* * *

Le convoi avançait difficilement dans la neige. 

Le lac était déjà loin, mais Mordred suivait toujours le chariot en marchant, tandis que Lucan, assis à l'arrière, fixait la forêt derrière eux.

La Scot luttait contre l'envie irrésistible de se précipiter vers le lac. Elle était partie sans se retourner, refusant de voir le sourire moqueur de Lancelot tandis qu'elle partait avant même le début de la bataille.

Et maintenant, une sensation désagréable lui chatouillait les entrailles. Le sentiment de fuir. D'abandonner le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais respecté à une mort certaine.

Soudain, d'un même mouvement, Mordred se figea et Lucan se leva d'un bond.

Les tambours s'étaient tus. La bataille avait commencé.

L'enfant posa sur la Scot ses grands yeux suppliants.

" … Mordred … "

Elle le regarda dans les yeux puis hocha la tête. Sa décision était prise.

Elle prit Lucan dans ses bras, le porta jusqu'au luxueux chariot de la Romaine et l'y déposa.

La Romaine la dévisagea de ses petits yeux fuyants. Ravalant son dégoût, Mordred lui dit de la manière la moins menaçante possible :

" Je te le confis. "

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle claqua la porte du chariot et se précipita vers le lac, l'épée à la main.

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Dagonet survivra-t-il à la scène du lac gelé ? **

**Réponse au prochain épisode !**

**Je sais, je suis cruelle ... peut-être que Mordred déteint sur moi ? Qui sait ! **

**En tout cas, merci à Thaele Ellia pour ses compliments sur mon style ! Ils m'ont vraiment beaucoup touchée ! Et bonne chance pour tes diplômes !**

**Kestrel et Sereg : vous trouverez les réponses à vos questions sur ma page bio ! Et merci encore pour vos reviews !**

**Et enfin, bienvenue à Bee Orchid ! J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu !**

**Biz et à bientôt !**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

**PS : la chanson n'est pas de moi. C'est la traduction d'une chanson d'Enya. Cette artiste m'inspire beaucoup pour cette fic !**


	9. VIII : Libres

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit torturé.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 8 - Libres ..._

* * *

Elle était petite et menue contre lui, son corps frêle emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture. 

Lorsqu'il l'avait sortie des eaux froides du lac, ses lèvres étaient bleues et ses mains s'étaient figées sur le pommeau de son épée.

Tristan avait eu toutes les peines du monde à lui retirer l'arme sans lui briser les doigts. Puis la Picte lui avait retiré ses vêtements trempés et alourdis, loin des regards indiscrets, avant de la frictionner avec énergie.

Mais rien n'y avait fait. Son corps, agité de tremblements, refusait de se réchauffer.

L'éclaireur sentait encore sa peau glacée malgré les couches d'étoffe qui les séparaient. Tenant les rênes d'une seule main, il passa délicatement son bras libre autour de la taille de la jeune fille et l'attira un peu plus contre lui pour la réchauffer.

Les cheveux de la Scot caressaient doucement le creu de son cou, envoyant des vagues de frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale et dans tout son corps.

La sensation n'était pas désagréable, mais le chatouillait horriblement.

Après un long moment de cette exquise torture, il finit par déplacer légèrement la tête de Mordred, et la froide humidité des boucles blondes fut remplacée par la chaleur d'un front brûlant.

_Mauvais signe ..._

Tristan pensa un instant ramasser une pleine poignée de neige et la passer doucement sur son visage fiévreux ... comme cette autre nuit ... Mais Mordred avait besoin de soins au plus vite, et le convoi était déjà bien trop lent à son goût.

L'éclaireur parcourut du regard le groupe de cavaliers devant lui.

Arthur chevauchait en tête, suivi de prêt par Lancelot. Venaient ensuite Gauvain et Galaad, ce dernier ayant pris Guenièvre avec lui.

Bors était légèrement en retrait. La tête basse, il tenait serrées entre ses doigts les rênes d'un cheval noir sur le dos duquel une imposante silhouette se balançait doucement sous une couverture ne laissant apparaître que des bottes usées et des mains, caleuses d'avoir trop serré la hache qui gisait à présent dans les fonds noirs et glacés du lac, parmi les cadavres boursoufflés des Saxons entraînés dans l'abîme.

Il s'était dressé, tel un géant, protégeant ses compagnons de toute sa stature. Il avait frappé la glace épaisse, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise sous la force de sa volonté.

Mais cette volonté farouche qui avait défié et vaincu les éléments, avait succombé aux flêches ennemies.

Et Dagonet était mort.

Jamais plus il ne verrait la terre qui l'avait vu naître. Après tant d'années passées à protéger un peuple qui n'était pas le sien, au nom d'un Empire qu'il méprisait, il était mort sur cette terre étrangère. Loin des siens. Loin de la steppe.

Plus rien ne pourrait l'atteindre à présent. Ni les flêches saxones, ni les promesses trompeuses des Romains.

Il était libre. Plus libre qu'aucun homme de chair et de sang ne pourrait jamais l'être ...

" ... mm ... mm ... "

Mordred commençait à remuer contre lui. Tristan l'appela doucement.

Aucune réponse. Elle était toujours inconsciente malgré les tremblements qui agitaient son corps frêle.

L'éclaireur la bascula légèrement sur le côté et l'observa avec attention.

Son visage était congestionné et son nez, rouge et légèrement enflé. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant malade.

Lâchant les rênes, Tristan caressa sa tempe fiévreuse du bout des doigts, écartant au passage une boucle trempée.

Comment une créature qui semblait si fragile, si innocente, pouvait conteir tant de rage.

Etait-ce seulement la même personne qu'il avait vu sortir des ténèbres de la forêt, brandissant sa lourde épée avec un cri féroce, s'interposant entre Dagonet et les Saxons, protégeant le géant coûte que coûte, jusqu'à ce que la glace les engloutisse tous les deux dans un bruit assourdissant ...

Mordred gémit doucement et Tristan la ramena contre lui, resserrant son étreinte. La Scot commença alors à se débattre, forçant l'éclaireur à s'arrêter.

" Mordred. Mordred, calme-toi. "

Mais elle ne se calmait pas, et Tristan perçut des bribes de phrases au milieu des gémissements.

" ... fàn liom ... oiche .. tuath ... isolde ... isolde ... "

Les mouvements de la jeune fille étaient de plus en plus violents et menaçaient de la faire tomber de cheval. Tristan la prit alors par les épaules et la secoua.

" Mordred ! Ca suffit ! "

La Scot ouvrit brusquement les paupières, mais lorsque ses yeux ronds de terreur se posèrent sur le visage sombre de l'éclaireur, elle se mit à hurler :

" MARBH ! MARBH ! "

Tristan fit alors la seule chose à laquelle il put penser.

Il la gifla.

Mordred tressaillit puis s'immobilisa. L'éclaireur prit alors son visage dans ses mains et le leva vers lui.

La Scot cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant que son regard bleu ne trouve celui du chevalier. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres tremblantes et murmura dans un souffle :

" ... dearg ... ghealach dearg ... "

Puis ses pupilles se voilèrent et elle s'effondra dans les bras de Tristan.

* * *

Il faisait nuit lorsque Tristan quitta le cimetière désert. 

La solitude ne lui avait apporté aucune consolation. Aucune paix; Trop de choses bourdonnaient dans sa tête.

Le jeune Romain était sain et sauf. Ils avaient accompli leur mission. Dagonet était mort et enterré, et maintenant ...

Maintenant ils étaient libres.

Le mot jouait sur ses lèvres et il le prononça.

" ... libre ... "

Il était vide. Creux.

Après toutes ses années de combats, de souffrances, de mort, la liberté promise semblait dérisoire. Superflue.

Sa liberté, Tristan l'avait déjà gagnée, loin des Romains, dans la chair et le sang.

Tuer l'avait libéré.

Tuer lui avait rendu ce que les Romains avaient tenté de lui prendre pendant ses années d'apprentissage sur les terres froides de Bretagne.

La conscience aiguë de la valeur de sa propre vie.

Les Romains et leurs missions n'avaient été qu'un prétexte. Une excuse pour justifier son désir de tuer.

Se jeter dans la bataille. Sentir la Mort emplir l'air de son odeur pestilentielle. La respirer. La goûter dans le sang de l'ennemi. La voir éteindre l'oeil. Refroidir la chair.

Et au milieu de cette Mort, au creu de son sein sanglant, sentir la vie courir dans ses veines, emplir ses poumons, réchauffer sa chair douloureuse. Se sentir vivre...

des éclats de voix le soritr de ses pensées. Déboussolé, Tristan scruta l'assemblée disparate de soldats et de villageois buvant et vociférant devant lui.

La taverne. Inconsciemment, son corps l'avait mené aussi loin possible de la Mort et de son silence, au milieu d'une foule grouillante d'hommes et de femmes suintant le vin et la vie.

Une silhouette connue attira son attention. Vanora portait chopes pleines vers une table légèrement en retrait.

Se glissant entre les tables, Tristan la rejoignit et lui prit son fardeau des mains.

Surprise, Vanora sursauta avant de lui adresser un faible sourire. L'éclaireur hocah imperceptiblement la tête puis, sans se retourner, se dirigea vers la table isolée sur laquelle il déposa lourdement les chopes.

Lancelot et Gauvain levèrent la tête vers lui. Bors et Galaad ne bougèrent pas.

Tristan s'assit en bout de table, entre Lancelot et Galaad, sans rien dire. Le silence était lourd, noyé dans le murmure entêtant qui les entourait.

L'éclaireur dévisagea ses compagnons.

Les yeux fermés, la tête dans les mains, Galaad semblait absent, comme hors du temps, et Tristan soupçonna le jeune chevalier de s'être réfugié une fois de plus dans ses souvenirs d'enfance pour fuir la réalité.

A côté de lui, Gauvain fixait la chope pleine posée devant lui, la tête baissée, comme s'il cherchait à éviter le regard vide de Bors en face de lui.

Bors. Il était certainement le plus affecté par la perte de leur compagnon. sa rage avait bouillonée en silence jusqu'à leur arrivée au fort où elle avait explosé à la face de l'évêque romain.

Le vieux guerrier avait alors disparu jusqu'à l'enterrement et n'avait pas rouvert la bouche depuis. Il se contentait de fixer le mur derrière Gauvain. Sans rien dire.

Tristan se tourna alors vers Lancelot et remarqua que celui-ci s'était légèrement détourn des autres dans une attitude figée de dédain et de colère sourde.

La voix de Gauvain tira l'éclaireur de son observation silencieuse.

" Comment va-t-elle ? "

Tristan sentit Lancelot remuer légèrement à côté de lui tandis qu'il se tournait vers le chevalier blond.

" Quand je l'ai quittée, elle n'avait pas repris connaissance. "

Gauvain hocha lentement la tête, le regard toujours perdu dans sa chope de vin, avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde, à peine plus forte qu'un murmure :

" On aurait dû faire quelque chose ... n'importe quoi ... au lieu de rester planter là ... Mordred a été plus courageuse que nous ... "

" Ce qu'elle a fait était stupide. "

La voix de Lancelot était neutre. Trop neutre.

Tristan se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Les mâchoires cripées, le chevalier brun fixait toujours le vide de ses yeux noirs et hautains.

Gauvain lui lança un regard lourd de repsoches.

" Comment tu peux dire ça ? Alors qu'elle a failli y laisser sa peau ! "

" Et qu'est-ce que ça a changé ? Hein ? Tu peux me le dire, Gauvain ? "

Le chevalier blond ne lui répondit pas. Il détourna la tête et serra les poings.

" Eh bien, je vais te le dire, moi. Rien. Ca n'a strictement rien changé. Dagonet est mort. "

" En nous sauvant la vie. "

" Et qui était là pour sauver la sienne ? "

" Ne mets pas la mort de Dag sur le dos de Mordred, Lancelot ! "

" Pourtant il faut bien que ce soit la faute de quelqu'un. "

Gauvain se leva d'un bond et, s'appuyant sur ses deux bras tendus, il se pencha vers Lancelot.

" Mordred a été la première à se précipiter pour l'aider ! Avant même Arthur ! "

" Pour ce que ça lui a servi, elle aurait mieux fait de rester où elle était. "

" Tu peux parler ! "

" Quoi ? "

Lancelot avait gardé la tête droite, refusant de faire face à Gauvain. Il était resté maître de lui, mais ces dernières paroles le sortir de sa réserve.

Il se tourna vers le chevalier blond et planta ses yeux rageurs dans les siens, le mettant au défi de continuer.

Mais Gauvain ne se laissa pas intimider et soutint son regard un long moment avant de poursuivre d'une voix calme :

" Toi non plus, tu ne lui a pas servi à grand chose. Trop occupé à jouer les jolis coeurs ... "

" Répète si tu l'oses ! "

Lancelot avait bondit de sa chaise et les deux chevaliers se faisaient face, prêts à se sauter à la gorge.

" Ca suffit ! "

Galaad s'était levé à son tour et s'interposa.

Sans quitter Gauvain des yeux, Lancelot marmona entre ses dents :

" Ne te mêle pas de ça. C'est une affaire entre grandes personnes. "

" Et tu crois que vous sauter dessus va changer quelque chose ? "

" Non, mais ça défoulerait ... "

Gauvain détourna la tête tout en se redressant lentement.

Tristan ricana. Lancelot se tourna vers lui et aboya :

" Et qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, toi ? "

" Vous deux. On dirait deux gamins. "

" Tss. "

Lancelot tourna les talons et sortit de la taverne tandis que Gauvain se dirigeait vers le comptoir, sa chope pleine à la main.

Galaad soupira avant de se tourner vers Tristan.

" Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Ils étaient sur le point de s'étriper ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenu ? "

" J'ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de les faire taire. "

" De rire ? "

" De les laisser s'étriper. "

Le jeune chevalier fronça les sourcils sans rien dire, puis alla rejoindre Gauvain.

Tristan le suivit des yeux quelques instants avant de s'emparer de l'une des chopes abandonnées par ses compagnons, et de la brandir devant lui.

" A Dagonet. "

Bors se tourna lentement vers lui et les deux chevaliers se fixèrent en silence.

Puis le vieux guerrier prit sa propre chope et la leva à son tour.

" A Dagonet. "

* * *

**Notes de traduction :**

**" fàn liom " : reste avec moi**

**" oiche " : nuit**

**" tuath " : tribu**

**" marbh " : mort ( adjectif )**

**" dearg " : rouge**

**" ghealach dearg " : lune rouge**

* * *

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment. Enfin, je vais essayer de faire des efforts, promis !**

**Alors, comme toujours, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ( N'y a-t-il que des demoiselles pour lire mes fics ? Je commence à le croire ! Je devrais peut-être me lancer dans le Shôjô manga ? lol ).**

**Bee Orchid : quelle impatiente tu fais ! Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre comblera tes attentes !**

**Kestrel : j'espère qu'il y a assez de Tristan pour toi dans ce chapitre ! Et tu as raison, sans Lancelot, qui pourrait-on vaner sans remord ?**

**Sereg : je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule à souffrir d'un sadisme latent ! La plupart de mes fics ne sont pas classées R pour rien ! Et pour ce qui est de savoir si Tristan a été sage, je ne sais pas ... je crois que je le préfère quand il fait le vilain garçon !**

**Thaele : Désolée, ma grande ! J'ai dû sacrifier Dagonet pour le bien de la fic ! Mea culpa ! Mais je promets de me faire pardonner ! Alors continue à lire !**

**Et enfin, la fic va se rallonger quelque peu. J'ai prévu plusieurs parties après la fin du film.**

**Alors à la prochaine pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


	10. IX : Une nuit éternelle

﻿ 

**Les personnages, lieux et événements que vous reconnaîtrez ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce ne sont que des jouets pour mon esprit tourmenté.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**

* * *

_1ère partie : Et Arthur devint roi ..._

_Chapitre 9 - Une nuit éternelle ..._

* * *

Elle était tombée. La glace avait cédé et son corps avait sombré dans un océan noir et glacé. 

Mais quelqu'un était venu. Quelqu'un l'avait rattrapée, rappelée à la vie.

Des bras forts. Une voix. Une caresse. La chaleur d'un corps contre le sien. Et elle était sauve. A l'abri.

La chaleur avait disparu à présent et elle était seule dans les ténèbres. Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Plus maintenant. Et elle ouvrit les yeux.

_De la neige. De la neige à perte de vue._

_Elle voulut avancer, mais une sensation étrange l'envahit. Son corps était lourd et léger à la fois. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il n'y avait pas de soleil et pourtant il faisait jour. Comme si le ciel, bleu et clair, brillait de lui-même dans le silence ..._

_Un cri strident retentit et elle se retourna. Une corneille la fixait, perchée sur le pommeau d'une épée plantée dans le sol. Son épée._

_Elle commença à s'approcher mais l'oiseau croassa de nouveau et elle s'arrêta. La corneille déploya ses ailes, battant l'air de ses plumes noires avant de se mettre à frapper l'épée de son bec. Et un sentiment d'horreur la submergea._

_Du sang._

_L'épée saignait. Chaque nouveau coup de bec s'enfonçait plus profondément dans le métal et un sang cramoisi, presque noir, serpentait le long de la lame jusqu'à la neige, formant une épaisse couronne écarlate autour de l'épée._

_Elle cria mais ce n'était pas sa voix qui déchirait le silence. Ce n'était pas sa voix, mais le hurlement d'un loup qui chassa l'oiseau ..._

_Elle se précipita vers l'épée et empoigna le pommeau. Ses doigts glissaient sur le cuir humide et elle resserra son étreinte. Elle devait la reprendre. C'était son épée ... l'épée de son père ... mais la lame refusait de bouger._

_Alors elle tomba à genoux et gratta la neige de ses mains nues. Et plus elle creusait, plus la neige devenait rouge et lourde et visqueuse, jusqu'à ce que ses doigts engourdis heurtent une surface froide et dure. De la glace._

_Elle s'arrêta et fixa la glace qui emprisonnait l'épée. Elle leva les poings au ciel et la frappa de toutes ses forces. Elle frappa jusqu'à ce que son sang se mêle au sang de l'épée. Jusqu'à sentir la glace craquer._

_De longues fissures coururent autour de la lame qui commença à sombrer doucement. Alors elle l'agrippa, et le métal s'enfonça dans sa chair meurtrie._

_Elle se releva. L'épée émergeait lentement, lorsqu'une main surgit de la glace et se referma sur la lame. Une main blanche et fine. Une main qu'elle connaissait ..._

_Son coeur s'emballa mais elle ne lâcha pas prise. Elle tira l'épée de toutes ses forces, entraînant avec elle la main ... un bras ... une épaule ... une tête ..._

_De longs cheveux blonds flottaient dans l'eau glacée, dessinant de molles arabesques dorées, tandis que deux yeux aussi bleus qu'une nuit d'été plongaient dans les siens comme dans un miroir ..._

_" ... Isolde ... "_

_Et une voix douce, lointaine, répondit dans un murmure._

_" ... Graïnne ... "_

_Elle sourit doucement et laissa le corps familier l'attirer dans l'eau glacée ..._

" ... Mordred ... "

_Une voix avait retenti. Une voix forte, rugueuse._

_Elle ouvrit les yeux. L'eau était froide et noire, et la glace se reformait peu à peu au-dessus d'elle, menaçant de l'emprisonner. Elle se débattit mais ses mains restaient agrippées à l'épée qui l'entraînait vers le fond._

" Mordred. "

_Il l'appellait et elle voulait répondre, mais l'épée était lourde et elle ne voulait pas la lâcher ... elle ne pouvait pas la lâcher: des mains froides et douces étaient posées sur les siennes, enfonçant la lame toujours plus profondément dans sa chair ... et s__on corps était fatigué, si fatigué ... ses paupièresse fermèrentet sentit le froid l'envahir ... _

_La mort l'avait rattrapée. Trop de peine, trop de souffrance dans la chair et le sang ... Il était temps d'abandonner ... de rejoindre celle qu'elle avait aimée plus que la vie ... temps de mourir ..._

_... mais des mains puissantes la rattrapèrent._

* * *

" Mordred ! " 

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Un homme était penché sur elle. Ses yeux cherchaient les siens. Des yeux noirs et profonds.

" ... Tristan ... "

Sa voix était faible, à peine plus forte qu'un souffle, mais le chevalier sembla satisfait. Il se redressa et ses larges mains relâchèrent les épaules de la Scot.

Mordred promena son regard autour d'elle.

Il faisait nuit mais plusieurs flambeaux éclairaient les murs de la petite chambre. Ou du moins, elle supposaitque c'était une chambre, étant donné le lit chaud et confortable dans lequel elle était allongée. Bien plus confortable qu'aucun des lits qu'elle avait connus jusqu'à présent ...

L'éclaireur dut lire la confusion sur son visage, car sa voix rauque interrompit bientôt le silence.

" Nous sommes au fort. "

Mordred tourna la tête vers lui. Il trempait un linge dans un bol d'eau posé sur une petite table dans un coin de la chambre.

La Scot ne pouvait détourner les yeux des mains épaisses et rugueuses du chevalier tandis qu'il tordait le linge pour en extraire l'eau superflue.

" Tu as eu de la chance. "

Sa voix sourde la tira de sa transe et elle ferma les yeux.

Des bruits de pas, un poids sur le matelas, et elle sentit la douceur du linge frais contre son front en sueur.

" Tu es tombée dans le lac. Tu aurais pu y rester. "

" Mais tu m'as rattrapée ... "

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il la regardait, ses yeux noirs plongeant dans les siens tandis qu'il passait délicatement le linge humide sur ses tempes, ses joues, ses mâchoires, son cou ...

" Je t'ai rattrapée. "

Elle lui sourit et des doigts calleux effleurèrent ses lèvres en réponse.

* * *

Tristan la porta dans la nuit jusqu'au cimetière avant de la déposer délicatement au sol. 

Ses jambes étaient encore faibles et sa démarche hésitante, mais chaque nouveau pas était plus ferme, plus assuré.

Elle déambula seule entre les tombes, ses yeux se promenant sur la forêt d'épées jusqu'à trouver la sienne. Alors elle s'approcha du monticule de terre et caressa le métal de ses mains rugueuses.

De fines gouttes de sang perlèrent sur ses doigts, réchauffant sa chair tremblante, et la nausée lui contracta la gorge.

Des images traversèrent son esprit.

Des ailes noires fendant l'air. Du sang rouge sur la neige blanche. L'éclat d'une lame plantée dans la glace. Le visage de sa soeur émergeant de l'onde...

Elle ferma les yeux et lutta pour retrouver son souffle. Pour chasser le goût de mort de sa bouche.

Mais les images étaient toujours là, tournoyant dans sa têtecomme un océan menaçant de l'engloutir ... jusqu'à ce qu'une voix chasse les flotsnoirs ... cette même voix qui hantait son esprit depuis l'enfance ... le voix de sa mère.

Et elle la vit.

Une frêle silhouette drapée dans une robe sombre. Une longue tresse rousse tordue par le vent. Et une tristesse sans fin dans ses yeux sans âge ...

Non. Elle n'était pas comme elle. Elle était forte. Libre. Et elle ne laisserait personne lui prendre cette liberté. Jamais.

Elle ouvrit les yeux. La brise nocturne caressait la tombe à ses pieds.

Dagonet s'était battu pour sa liberté lui aussi. Et il était mort.

Le coeur de la jeune fille se serra au souvenir de ses yeux pâles. Des yeux pleins de sagesse, de tendresse, de vie. Des yeux qui avaient réchauffé son âme, embrasé son coeur ...

Elle serra les dents.

Il était trop tard maintenant. Trop tard pour regretter ce qui n'avait pas été ... ce qui ne serait jamais.

Alors elle enferma la douleur dans son coeur et sa voix prit la place de larmes qui ne seraient jamais versées.

" Codladh fada,

Codladh domhain !

Eirigh ! Amharc sios,

Mo anam !

Siùil liom trid an oiche dearg.

Deireadh, deireadh an turas !

Oiche, ghealach dearg ! "

Le silence retomba sur le cimetière.

Des pas résonnèrent dans la nuit, suivis d'une voix alourdie par l'alcool.

" Dag était pas du genre bavard. A peine s'il décrochait deux mots à la suite ...mais il m'a parlé de toi. "

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et son regard croisa celui de Bors.

" Tu es la première femme dont il m'ait parlé. La seule femme. "

Elle détourna les yeux.

" Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? "

Sa voix avait tremblé malgré ses efforts.

" Que t'as une belle voix quand tu chantes. "

Elle ferma les yeux et ravala les larmes.

" Il avait raison. "

Un faible sourire effleura ses lèvres au compliment.

" Tu vas te battre ... "

Ce n'était pas une question et elle le savait. La voix de Dagonet résonna dans sa tête.

_" Tu portes ton pays dans ta chair et dans ton sang ... "_

_" ... comme chacun de nous ... "_

Elle ouvrit les yeux.

" C'est ma terre. "

" Mais tu as la vie devant toi. Tu peux partir et trouver une nouvelle terre. Un nouveau foyer. T'es qu'une gosse. "

Un rire sans joie résonna dans la nuit.

" Je ne suis pas une gosse. Je ne l'ai jamais été. "

Ses yeux plongèrent dans la nuit, se perdant dans les ténèbres.

" J'avais neuf ans quand j'ai tué pour la première fois. C'était un Picte. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de l'attaque. Tout est flou dans ma mémoire, comme si cette nuit n'avait été qu'un rêve ... un brouillard de sang et de cris ... mais je me souviens de lui.

Je me souviens des tatouages bleus sur son visage et son torse. Je me souviens de l'éclat de ses dents blanches à la lueur des maisons en flammes. De sa main rugueuse sur ma peau quand il m'a écartée de son chemin ... de la manière dont ses yeux se sont écarquillés quand j'ai planté l'épée de mon père dans sa chair ... de la récheur de ses cheveux entre mes doigts quand j'ai écarté les mèches brunes de son visage en sang ...

J'avais neuf ans. Et j'en ai dix-huit. Et c'est comme si une vie entière s'était écoulée ... "

Elle se tourna vers le chevalier et planta ses yeux si bleus dans les siens.

" Je suis vieille Bors. Assez vieille pour tuer ... et pour mourir. "

Le chevalier ne dit rien. Il se contenta de détourner la tête et de fixer la tombe de son compagnon.

Mordred se détourna à son tour. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque la voix sourde du vieux guerrier l'arrêta.

" Tu aurais pu l'aimer ? "

Son coeur manqua un battement et elle inspira profondément avant de répondre.

" Je ne le saurai jamais. "

* * *

**Traduction de la chanson :**

**" Long sommeil,**

**Profond sommeil.**

**Elève-toi ! Regarde en bas**

**Mon âme !**

**Marche avec moi à travers la nuit rouge.**

**La fin, la fin du voyage !**

**Nuit, lune rouge ! "**

**Il s'agit d'une chanson d'Enya intitulée " Aldebaran " que j'ai légèrement modifiée pour les besoins de ma fic.**

**Notes de l'auteur :**

**Revoilà Mordred et les chevaliers ! Comme quoi les miracles, ça existe ! lol**

**Ma devise c'est : " si tu commences une fic, tu la termines ". Alors je me suis prise par la main et j'ai relu les chapitres précédents, toutes mes notes ( et y'en a un paquet,croyez-moi! ), et je les ai même corrigés et remis à jour !**

**Et comble du sacrifice : j'ai acheté le DVD de " Roi Arthur " pour me remettre dans l'ambiance et résoudre les quelques problèmes de chronologie qui me ralantissaient !**

**Que ne ferait-on pas pour être à la hauteur de ses fans ! re-lol**

**Bref, " la Chair et le Sang " c'est reparti !**

**Je suis même en train d'élaborer les bio des persos qui apparaîtront dans les prochaines parties ! Et là aussi, y'en a un paquet ! **

**Le plus difficile, c'est de mettre en place la trame générale. J'ai tellement de persos et d'intrigues secondaires à introduire, que j'en perds littéralement mon latin ( faut dire que mes derniers cours de latin remontent à pas mal d'années, quand même ! ).**

**Enfin, j'espère que le résultat de toutes ces prises de tête en vaut le coup !**

**Plus que deux autres chapitres, et j'attaque l'après-film ! **

**Et après toutes ces jérémiades, place aux RAR :**

**Thaele Ellia : Comme toujours, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur ! J'espère que cette longue attente n'aura pas effacé ton intérêt pour cette fic ! J'attends ton avis avec impatience !**

**Sereg : J'ai longtemps hésité au sujet de la scène de la bataille sur le lac gelé. La raconter / ne pas la raconter ? Finalement, j'ai opté pour de légers flash-back à travers les souvenirs de Tristan. Je trouve que ça lui donne un caractère plus personnel. Et c'est vrai que c'est déprimant de les voir tristes, comme ça ... mais bon, faut ce qui faut ! Et en ce qui concerne ton image de sadique, rassure-toi, tu n'es pas la seule à verser ta petite larme quand l'un des chevaliers meurt ... / NOOOOOOOOONN ! Tristan ! Ne meurt pas ! Je te hais, Antoine Fuqua ! Sois maudit sur trente générations /**

**Bee orchid : La romance arrive petit à petit ... mais va falloir être patiente ! nyark nyark nyark ! Et tu vois : j'ai fini par le poster le nouveau chapitre ! Comme quoi ça marche les bisous d'encouragement ! lol**

**Via : J'ai connu le même problème que toi : après avoir lu presque toutes les fics anglaises sur Tristan je me suis dit : et maintenant ? Et voilà la seule solution que j'ai trouvé à ce problème épineux : écrire ma propre fic ! Contente de voir qu'elle te plaît ! J'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! **

**Voilà, voilà !**

**Alors à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures chevaleresques ! ( d'autant plus chevaleresques que la bataille finale approche à grand pas ! )**

**Zoub'.**

**Le Loup à la Lune.**


End file.
